Possessive
by Ai CassiEast
Summary: [COMPLETE] YUNJAE. Setelah kembali menjalin kasih, Jaejoong berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi kekasih yang baik di mata Yunho. Ia tidak ingin Yunho meninggalkannya lagi karena sikap posesifnya/Possessive!Jae/
1. Chapter 1

Title: Possessive—The Beginning

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and other.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu

Warning: OOC. Gaje. BL. Typo. Alur berantakan.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

.

[Possessive]

.

Bagiku, suatu hal yang baru saja kulakukan bisa disebut sebagai prestasi. Mungkin saja prestasi terbesar dalam 21 tahun sejarah hidup seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bayangkan saja! Membiarkan Jung Yunho, kekasihku menginap di tempat terpencil nun jauh dari Seoul dikelilingi singa-singa betina lapar yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Meski aku tidak bisa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa banyak laki-laki lain yang juga bersamanya.

Biar kuceritakan padamu. Kejadian laknat–ah, maksudku _tak terduga_ itu berawal ketika aku datang menghampiri apartemennya di pusat kota untuk memberikannya sarapan pagi. Jung Yunho yang terlihat super tampan meski hanya dengan kaos hitam dan celana _jeans_ sedang mengikat tali sepatu _sport_ nya di depan pintu apartemennya, tak lupa tas ransel yang terletak di sisi kirinya. Seketika muncul kerutan di dahiku, tak mengerti dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanku ini. Apalagi setelahnya datang wanita-wanita yang juga membawa tas ransel seperti Yunho. Wanita-wanita yang kukenal sebagai teman kuliah kekasihku. Ingat itu! Hanya teman. Tidak lebih!

Yunho berdiri—setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu dan menggendong tas ranselnya—kemudian meminta izin kepadaku menghabiskan waktu liburan semester yang tinggal sebentar lagi. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan permintaan maaf karena lupa memberitahuku sebelumnya–meski seharusnya ia juga harus meminta maaf karena tak mengajakku. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan kuserahkan kotak makan yang kubawa kepadanya. Untuk yang satu ini, setidaknya dia harus menghargaiku. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih diakhiri pernyataan cintanya kepadaku, kemudian berlalu pergi melewatiku. Aku tidak membalasnya, terlalu fokus memperhatikan wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya yang kini tampak bertanduk merah bagai iblis di mataku. Mereka menyeringai dan kepala mereka tampak membesar ketika mengekori kekasihku. Lihatlah! Kekanakan sekali. Mereka pikir itu berpengaruh? No! Never!

"Yunho aaaaaah~", aku berteriak sambil memeluk pintu apartemennya ketika kurasa Yunho dan para cecunguk itu sudah jauh.

"Kajimaaaaa~"

.

.

.

Satu lagi prestasi lain yang telah kuukir selama kurang dari setengah jam ini. Aku pandai berpura-pura. Lebih tepatnya, aku berbohong bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku cemburu, aku marah, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Kalau bisa aku akan mengurungnya terus di rumahku–ani, di kamarku saja. Biar hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya, menyentuhnya, bersamanya dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dariku. Meski terdengar tidak berperikemanusiaan, tapi harus kuakui itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Seminggu lalu kami memutuskan untuk kembali menjalin kasih setelah tiga tahun berpisah. Mungkin dia tidak tahan melihat pesonaku yang menyandang status _single_ sehingga dengan gagah berani mengajakku _balikan_. Dan dengan tak kalah gagah berani(?), aku menerimanya. Tentu saja, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Saat itu Yunho memutuskanku secara sepihak. Kau pasti tau apa alasannya, kan? Apa? Kau bilang kau tidak tau? Baiklah, akan kuperjelas lagi. Aku seorang yang posesif.

" _ **Aku mencintaimu. Satu kalimat itu kurasa cukup mewakili perasaanku padamu. Jadi jangan pernah meragukanku lagi."**_

Kalimat itu seolah menjadi _warning alert_ ketika rasa posesifku kembali mendominasi. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku (lagi) hanya karena mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kau tau? Aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan keledai. Karena itulah mulai saat ini–mungkin—aku akan mengukir prestasi-prestasi lain yang pastinya sangat berat untuk kulakukan.

Kim Jaejoong, _fighting!_

.

.

.

 _Buatkan aku biskuit aroma jeruk. Ditambah kopi panas dengan sedikit krim lebih enak._

Rasa menyesal menyelimuti diriku ketika mengirim pesan ' _Aku namja yang kesepian'_ kepada Changmin, teman baikku yang juga sepupu Yunho. Lihatlah balasannya! Ia merampokku! Meminta ini itu pada seorang namja yang tengah dilanda penderitaan(?) hebat.

Apa? Kau bilang hanya karena biskuit dan kopi bisa disebut merampok? Kau belum tau seberapa banyak makanan yang bisa masuk ke dalam perut karetnya itu. Aku bahkan tidak menjamin dia tidak meminta yang lain.

"Jaejoong hyuuuuung~"

Nah, datang juga namja tiang itu, padahal belum sampai 15 menit sejak ia membalas pesanku. Ia bahkan masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemenku tanpa basa-basi dan langsung _mencomot_ biskuit aroma jeruk yang baru saja kusajikan di meja beberapa detik lalu.

"Tidak hangat."

Aku mendelik mendengar komentarnya ketika memakan _cookies_ buatanku, seharusnya ia berterima kasih telah kusisakan biskuit kemarin sore itu untuknya, "jangan terlalu berharap terhadap sesuatu yang mustahil, Changmin ah."

Namja yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman karena mulutnya dipenuhi makanan hingga sesekali remahan _cookies_ keluar dari sela bibir tipisnya. Sementara dia melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya –makan—aku menyeduh air panas untuk membuat kopi pesanannya. Di tengah kesibukan kami, aku mulai bercerita. Mulai dari Yunho yang pergi meninggalkanku, Yunho yang menginap dengan teman-temannya yang mayoritas adalah wanita, dan Yunho yang sudah seminggu ini tidak memberi kabar padaku, membalas pesanku pun tidak.

"Ada makanan lain? Aku masih lapar."

Suara Changmin terdengar. Kepalaku menoleh secepat kilat ke arah ruang tamu yang memang terlihat dari dapur dimana aku sedang berada. Pandanganku mengikuti pergerakan Changmin yang menghampiriku dan berdiri di sisi kananku dimana ada kulkas di hadapannya. Ia membuka lemari es satu pintu itu dan seketika mata dan mulutnya terbuka lebar demi melihat isinya. Dengan tangan panjangnya, ia mengambil coklat batang dan menutup kulkas.

"Banyak bahan makanan yang kau punya. Setidaknya buatkan aku telur gulung, hyung. Untuk tambahan makan siang."

Aku menggeretakkan gigiku seraya memegang lengan teko berisi air panas dengan erat. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali menuang isi teko ini tepat ke wajah tampan Changmin.

"Mungkin disana susah sinyal, hyung. Lagipula, dia mencintaimu yang berarti orientasi seksualnya berbeda. Jangan terlalu cemas seperti itu."

Ucapan Changmin barusan seketika membuatku terharu. Kalimat bijak seperti itu terkadang terucap dari bibirnya ketika aku berkeluh kesah padanya. Membuat namja yang sudah kuanggap _dongsaeng_ itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari usia sebenarnya.

"Kau benar. Changmin ah, _i love you._ " Aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan hendak memeluknya. Namun jari telunjuk Changmin dengan tidak sopannya menoyor keningku untuk menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka namja."

Begitu katanya ketika menolak untuk dipeluk, aku berdecak, "lalu Kyuhyun bagaimana?", aku menyinggung seorang teman satu sekolahnya yang juga berkelamin sama seperti kami.

Tepat setelah aku bertanya seperti itu, Changmin langsung meraung. Pertemuan kami yang seharusnya diisi oleh pembicaraan mengenai 'betapa menderitanya aku merindukan Yunho' menjadi 'sesi curahan hati oleh Shim Changmin'. Oh, Tuhan! Aku menyesal, sungguh sangat menyesal.

.

.

.

Sesuai saran Changmin dan dengan menahan semua kekesalan dalam diriku yang menumpuk, aku memutuskan pergi ke _game center_. Meski hari sudah hampir beranjak malam, tetap tidak menyurutkan keinginanku itu. Lagipula, aku butuh pelampiasan atas semua keping-keping kesabaran yang susah payah terkumpul.

Dan sekali lagi, sesuai saran Changmin, aku terpaksa mengajak Junsu yang katanya sangat mengantuk dan kini tengah tertidur di kursi penumpang di sebelahku. Changmin bilang, jika tidak ada Yunho, sikapku tak ubahnya wanita-wanita yang menjajakan dirinya kepada pria-pria berdompet tebal. Sialan Changmin. Dengan mudahnya dia berkata seperti itu ketika aku akan mengajak Hyunjoong, Yamashita, Gunseuk, atau Seunghyun untuk bermain bersama. Meski Junsu juga namja, tetapi –lagi lagi—Changmin bilang bahwa, setidaknya aku dan Junsu sejenis. Ck, apa maksudnya?

Mobilku berhenti di _basement_ salah satu _mall_ yang memang sudah menjadi langgananku. Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman, aku membangunkan Junsu dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya cukup keras. Mungkin karena itulah ia menanggapiku dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang meninggi hingga 5 oktaf.

"Pergi saja sendiri dan tinggalkan aku disini! Aku sangat mengantuk, hyung!"

Tepat setelah meneriakiku, ia kembali tertidur. Aku berhenti mencoba untuk membangunkannya. Kuputuskan menelepon Yoochun, kekasihnya yang juga teman baikku untuk menjemput namja imut di sampingku ini. Meninggalkannya disini sementara aku bermain itu sangat tidak mungkin, Junsu bisa dehidrasi.

" _Kau sudah tau dia sangat mengantuk tapi tetap memaksanya menemanimu?!"_

Aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku mendengar teriakan untuk yang kedua kalinya dari sepasang kekasih itu. Namja bersuara _husky_ di seberang sana masih berbicara panjang lebar yang intinya hanya menyudutkanku saja. Bahkan dengan jarak sejauh itu –tanpa _loudspeaker-_ aku masih bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan jelas.

" _Waktu tidur siangnya terganggu karenamu."_

Suara Yoochun terdengar memelan dan setelah itu ia tidak lagi berbicara. Merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara, aku segera meminta maaf dan meminta tolong agar Yoochun menjemputnya. Pasalnya aku sudah terlanjur disini dan tidak mungkin mengantarnya kembali ke rumah.

.

.

.

Kilatan pistol laras panjang yang terlihat seperti aslinya itu terpantul di layar permainan menembak. Aku menggenggamnya erat sejajar dengan dadaku dan bersiap dalam posisi membidik layar. Permainan ini sangat cocok untuk mengekspresikan keadaanku sekarang. Harus kau ketahui, aku ahli dalam menembak.

Kutekan tombol _start_ untuk memulai permainan. Tanganku kembali memegang pistol mainan itu erat dan mataku memicing melihat pembukaan permainan itu sebelum ronde satu dimulai. Tak lama tulisan _round 1_ muncul di layar kemudian segera digantikan dengan sebuah ruangan yang tampak akan hancur. Di balik dinding yang sudah terkelupas catnya itu muncul seseorang berseragam yang juga membidik ke arahku –musuh.

 _BANG!_

Untuk Junsu yang seperti beruang hibernasi ketika tertidur. Bahkan waktu tidur siangnya lebih lama dari seharusnya hingga tak bisa menemani aku, sahabatnya untuk bermain bersama. Padahal dia selalu menyombongkan diri betapa hebatnya ia dalam _game_ apapun.

 _BANG!_

Untuk Yoochun, _soulmate-_ ku yang seharusnya mengerti keadaanku yang mengenaskan, tapi malah memarahiku hanya karena membawa pergi Junsu yang tengah mengantuk. Ia bahkan mengikuti kekasihnya itu meneriakiku.

Tibalah aku pada akhir dari setiap ronde yang selalu ada musuh dengan bom di tangannya dalam jumlah banyak di dalam sebuah _tank_ , hingga aku harus bergerak cepat dalam menginjak-melepas pedal di bawah untuk membangun perisai pertahanan.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

Untuk Changmin yang selalu saja tak pernah bisa kukalahkan dalam hal apapun. Tak terhitung berapa banyak ia menindasku dengan perkataannya bahkan perbuatannya. Kekerasan secara verbal dan fisik, yang kami sebut dengan _one touch_. Mengingat pertemuan kami tadi siang benar-benar membuat amarahku memuncak. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan dalam jumlah banyak sebagai tanda terima kasih untuk Changmin karena mau menemaniku, tapi ia malah memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan menceritakan kisahnya dengan Kyuhyun yang katanya memilukan itu, aku sangat rugi! Ketidakberdayaanku menghadapi bocah satu itu menambah daftar kekesalanku menjadi panjang. Belum lagi Yunho yang membuatku uring-uringan.

"AAARGH~"

Pemandangan di layar yang menunjukkan nyawaku tinggal 1 membuatku terperanjat, berteriak frustasi karena lupa melepas pedal untuk membangun dinding perisai. Kenapa jadi begini? Padahal biasanya aku bisa lolos hingga ronde kelima tanpa kehilangan nyawa sedikitpun.

SET

"Bukan begitu caranya, Jae. Lihat aku."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang ini. Seorang pria tampan dengan balutan _sweater_ _cream_ yang sangat kurindukan ada di sampingku. Merebut pistol mainan dari tanganku dan mulai melanjutkan permainan. Memperlihatkan keahliannya dalam membidik musuh.

Suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh mesin _game_ ini seolah tak terdengar olehku. Aku sibuk memikirkan bagaimana kekasihku bisa dengan seenaknya datang kesini tanpa rasa bersalah setelah meninggalkanku begitu saja dan tidak pernah ada kabar. Jika aku yang dahulu sangat menyebalkan karena selalu minta diberi kabar setiap jam sekali—kemudian ia merasa terbebani, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku tidak terima. Tak ada toleransi! Sedikitpun!

"Mainkan saja sendiri.", dengan cepat aku berbalik untuk kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan area _game center._ Biasanya seorang pria, ah maksudku seorang _seme_ akan mengejar _uke-_ nya ketika pergi karena merajuk, tapi itu tak akan terjadi. Aku sangat tau sikap Yunho yang cuek –mungkin juga muak—jika aku seperti ini. Biarlah, toh aku sudah terbiasa.

"Jae, tunggu aku.", panggilnya.

Aku berhenti, menoleh kemudian sedikit memicingkan mata, meneliti penampilan Yunho secara keseluruhan. Baru kusadari penampilannya sedikit err.. bisa dibilang sangat lusuh–meski masih terlihat tampan di mataku. Ditambah tas ransel besar di punggungnya. Aku tidak melihat tas itu ketika ia bermain tadi.

"Tasku tadi dititipkan." Katanya, seolah memahami kebingunganku.

"Kau tau aku disini?", tanyaku. Kami berjalan beriringan.

Ia mengangguk, "dari Yoochun. Aku langsung kesini begitu kembali ke Seoul."

Oh manisnyaa~ menemui kekasihnya langsung tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu. Lalu aku akan terkesan? Hmm, sama sekali tidak! Perlakuan manis itu tak dapat mengalahkan keresahan menunggu kabar darinya selama seminggu. Lihat, ia malah tersenyum dengan tampang bodohnya tanpa meminta maaf sama sekali.

"Pulanglah.", kataku. "kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku juga ingin pulang. Beristirahat."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jae." Seketika aku berjengit kaget ketika lengannya melingkari bahuku, membuat tubuhku merapat dengannya. "aku ikut pulang bersamamu." Pintanya kemudian.

"Wae? Mobilmu?", aku menatapnya dan ia membalasku kemudian tersenyum.

Ia sedikit menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas, pergerakan yang terlihat kaku. "aku terkilir. Dongho yang membawa mobilku dan mengantarku kesini."

Tiba-tiba terbersit rasa bersalah jauh di sudut hatiku. Hanya sedikit, sungguh. Aku tak berpikir untuk menyalahkan diriku lebih jauh. Egois? Terserah. Kau sudah tau pasti bagaimana sifatku.

"Sini. Biar kubawakan." Kataku seraya mengambil alih tas ransel dari punggungnya. Sesekali ia memberontak kecil, mengatakan padaku bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku yang cukup kuat dan kondisi tangannya yang terkilir itu membuatnya mengalah. Aku memanggul tas itu di pundakku kemudian berjalan lebih cepat diikuti olehnya. Aku menghela napas berat, mencoba menetralkan emosi. Tak ingin membahas dulu masalah 'tak ada kabar darinya' sekarang. Lagipula, rasanya tak elit bertengkar di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi dengan keadaannya seperti itu, aku bisa saja kalah telak sebelum menabuh genderang perang. Sifat keibuan yang kumiliki –kata Changmin membuatku mudah bersimpati.

.

.

.

Meski Yunho terus mengajakku bicara, fokusku terhadap jalan tetap bisa kukendalikan. Atmosfer kemarahan yang menguar dari diriku berangsur-angsur hilang karena harus berkonsentrasi terhadap mobil yang tengah kukendarai. Mengemudi dalam keadaan emosi itu sangat tidak keren. Yaah, meski harus kuakui tidak sepenuhnya aku menanggapi Yunho. Terkadang aku hanya bergumam dan mengangguk. Tapi pembicaraan mengenai 'kamar menginap' membuat atensiku cukup teralihkan.

"Aku putuskan tidur di kamar eomma." Katanya. "meski ia sempat menolak karena takut aku tertular."

Eomma Yunho? Menginap? Kurasa aku belum mendengar mengenai beliau yang ikut liburan bersama Yunho sebelumnya.

"Eommoni ikut denganmu?", tanyaku. Masih fokus menatap jalan.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarkanku pasti. Aku menginap di Gwangju. Tempat perkemahanku tidak jauh dari rumah."

Seketika aku tersenyum. Sedikit menyesal menanggapinya dengan setengah hati tadi, hingga tak mendengar kabar baik itu. Dalam hati aku bersyukur karena dengan begitu, godaan untuk Yunho berselingkuh setidaknya berkurang.

Sudut mataku memperhatikan Yunho yang terlihat menghela napas.

"Kuharap eomma baik-baik saja."

Ah, benar. Eomma Yunho. Aisssh aku terlalu memikirkan mengenai liburan Yunho hingga sedikit mengesampingkan fakta bahwa beliau sedang sakit. Kurasa ketakutanku ditinggal olehnya mengalahkan rasa peduliku. Seharusnya aku tak boleh begini.

"Eommoni sakit apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan abeoji dan Jihye?", tanyaku.

"Demam, mungkin kelelahan. Mereka baik."

Aku menginjak pedal rem ketika melihat lampu merah di perempatan. Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk melihat ke samping. "Syukurlah. Semoga eommoni lekas sembuh.", kataku diakhiri senyuman.

"Lalu kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku?"

"Ye?"

"Sedari tadi kau hanya menanyakan keluargaku."

Mendengar ucapan yang terlontar darinya barusan membuatku tertawa lepas. Ucapan yang lebih seperti keluhan itu sangat kekanakan menurutku. Ia cemburu bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri? Jung Yunho, yang benar saja.

"Kau bercanda? Aku sudah melihatmu baik-baik saja di depan mataku.", kataku setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, meski masih terkikik sesekali. Terlihat dari bahuku yang berguncang.

" _ **Maaf, bukannya tidak memperhatikanmu. Kau sudah ada di hadapanku dan baik-baik saja."**_

" _ **Aku tidak peduli! Pertama kali bertemu setelah libur sekolah, kau malah menanyakan orang lain!"**_

Seketika aku menelan ludah gugup. Suatu kejadian terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku. Kejadian yang sama persis seperti sekarang ini. Bedanya adalah saat itu akulah pihak yang merasa cemburu. Hanya karena pagi hari ketika ia datang ke sekolah dan melihatku, ia menanyakan teman satu ekskulnya yang juga teman sekelasku untuk menanyakan jurus taekwondo baru yang lupa dihapalnya. Jika aku merasa sikap Yunho kekanakan, apakah dulu dia juga berpikir seperti itu?

"Lampunya sudah hijau, Jae."

Sontak aku beralih menatap ke depan dan melirik kaca spion.

TIIIIN TIIIN

Menyadari mobil-mobil di belakangku mungkin akan mengamuk jika aku tak segera menyingkir dari hadapan mereka, aku langsung tancap gas. Kulirik sebentar Yunho di sampingku yang sempat mematung karena terkejut. "Maaf. Setelah ini, ayo kita obati lukamu. Sekalian kubuatkan makan malam.", kataku, tepat setelah itu ia tersenyum.

Yunho ah, tadi kau bermaksud mengingatkanku, kan? Maaf, dan terima kasih telah mengerti. Kumohon setelah ini, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jika sikapku yang menyebalkan ini sudah melewati batas, segeralah menegurku.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan liburan dengan cara yang berbeda membuatku merasa sangat merindukan Yunho. Aku ikut kursus memasak sementara Yunho menyukai kegiatan berupa petualangan, seperti berkemah di Gwangju minggu lalu. Setelah kembali berhubungan, kami bahkan tidak pernah kencan di libur semester ini. Meski sering kali bertemu dengan teman yang lain, tapi aku tidak bisa menyebut itu kencan. Definisi kencan menurutku adalah bersenang-senang bersama Yunho, berdua saja.

Seperti sekarang ini, kami menyempatkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama di kantin kampus. Sulit sekali mencari waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bersama. Karena sudah memasuki semester baru, kami disibukkan oleh kuliah. Apalagi kami mengambil jurusan yang berbeda.

"Aku bertemu dengan Eunjae di acara reuni SMP. Dia ingin bertukar nomor telepon."

Akibat dari kegiatan liburan kami yang berbeda, aku bertemu mantan kekasihku ketika SMP. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, tapi pria itu menunjukkan gelagat ingin bersamaku lagi. Terlihat dari caranya memandangku ketika itu, terlebih ia meminta nomor teleponku. Tapi sekarang aku punya Yunho, kurasa kekasihku berhak tau hal ini. Dulu, aku yang memutuskan boleh atau tidaknya Yunho menyimpan nomor telepon wanita yang dekat dengannya. Meski pada akirnya kularang semua, yang terlanjur ada, akan kuhapus.

"Berikanlah. Akan bagus tetap menjalin hubungan dengan teman lama."

Jus pisang Yunho—ani, jus pisang ambon(?)—yang sedang kuminum terhenti di tenggorokanku, aku tersedak. Apa katanya? Dia mengizinkan aku dan Eunjae bertukar nomor telepon? Apa dia tidak takut aku meninggalkannya dan kembali pada Eunjae? Kau akan menyesal jika aku kembali padanya, Jung Yunho. Jangan menangis jika melihatku berdua dengan Eunjae, bermesraan!

 **T** to the **B** to the **C**


	2. Chapter 2 - Because of You

Title: Possessive—Because of You

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and other.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu

Warning: OOC. Gaje. Boys Love. Typo. Alur berantakan.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

.

[Possessive]

.

Eunjae selalu menanyakan kabarku. Eunjae selalu memujiku. Eunjae tidak pernah marah padaku. Eunjae tak pernah menolak permintaanku. Eunjae selalu ada di sisiku kapanpun dan dimanapun. Eunjae selalu mendengarkanku berceloteh. Eunjae selalu membantu mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Eunjae selalu mengantarku pulang meski kami sekolah di tempat yang berbeda—ketika itu Eunjae sudah SMA. Eunjae selalu ingat hari-hari penting berkaitan denganku. Tipe lelaki yang sangat didambakan bukan? Khususnya untuk orang yang haus akan kasih sayang sepertiku. Penjabaran mengenai kelebihannya di atas bahkan belum semua.

Namun, kilasan kebaikannya di pikiranku lenyap seketika digantikan dengan senyum Yunho yang terbayang. Eunjae memang begini, Eunjae memang begitu. Tapi satu senyum itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meluluhkan hatiku, sesederhana itu. _Ukh_ , aku benci mengatakan ini, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja aku bisa merona hebat begini. Hebat benar pengaruh lengkungan bibir hati itu. Mengenai gertakan 'selingkuh' sebelumnya, aku tarik kata-kataku. Hei, aku tidak semurah itu!

"Omo. Mengajakku jalan-jalan?", memang dasar mulutku ini tidak tau diri. Meski aku bilang sudah menarik kata-kataku, ucapan nista itu tetap terlontar begitu saja. Yeah, walau kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Tapi mengerjainya begini tidak apa-apa, kan? Setidaknya untuk membalas rasa sakit hatiku.

"Siapa? Eunjae?" Yunho menyahut antusias. Matanya yang sedari tadi hanya fokus kepada buku yang sedang dibacanya, mulai melihat ke arahku. Cemburu, eoh?

Kulirik Yunho yang duduk di hadapanku berbatasan dengan meja. Aku tidak bisa membaca maksud raut wajahnya, tapi respon kilatnya itu menunjukkan ia cukup tertarik dengan percakapan ini.

"Eum." Aku mengangguk, melihat kembali ponsel dalam genggamanku, "bagaimana ini? Aku sedang bersamamu. Tapi juga tak enak dengannya. Padahal kita sudah lama tidak berdua seperti ini."

Aku menghela napas, menunjukkan wajah bingung dan memelas seolah minta saran darinya. Oh, tentu saja itu akting. Padahal sebenarnya aku berharap Yunho merasa cemburu dan tidak rela membiarkan aku pergi bersama Eunjae. Aah, indah sekali rasanya jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Yun, me—", ucapanku terhenti ketika mencoba melihat Yunho yang tenyata sudah tidak duduk lagi di hadapanku. Namja itu tengah berdiri tak jauh dari meja tempat kami makan, di hadapannya ada wanita yang sedang tertawa. Seru sekali sepertinya percakapan mereka hingga aku diabaikan begitu saja. Dan apa-apaan itu? Bahkan tangan nakal si wanita berani-beraninya menyentuh lengan Yunho. Hei, lengan itu milikku! Semua yang ada pada diri Yunho adalah milikku!

"Yun." Aku memanggilnya ketika kuhampiri mereka. Berdiri di samping Yunho dan menggerakkan tangan kiri Yunho memeluk pinggangku. Tak lupa aku menggenggam tangannya erat yang ada di perutku. Hei, lihat ini, wanita jal—wanita tidak tau diri!

"Jae, kenalkan. Dia Soojin noona, seniorku di klub taekwondo. Noona, kenal—"

"Kim Jaejoong, ke-ka-sih-nya." Kataku memotong ucapan Yunho dengan menekankan kata kekasih seraya mengulurkan(?) tangan indahku. Senyumku mengembang ketika Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya yang tidak lebih indah dari tanganku—oh, tentu saja, kemudian mulai mengulurkannya. Tapi aku hanya menyentuhnya sebentar, sedikit menepuk ujung-ujung jarinya, tangan itulah yang dengan kurang ajarnya memegang lengan Yunho tadi.

"Uri Yunnie sudah besar ternyata."

Hei, wanita! Tentu saja dia sudah besar! Tidak lihat dia lebih tinggi dariku? Dan apa maksud panggilan manis itu? Sial, aku saja belum pernah memanggilnya begitu. Yunho juga, kenapa malah malu-malu seperti itu, sih? Senang digoda oleh wanita itu, eoh? Aku sudah disini tapi masih saja diabaikan.

"Bagaimana kalau ikut makan dengan kami?"

Mataku membulat. Barusan Yunho bilang apa? Mengajaknya makan bersama? _Hell!_

"Benar. Ini sudah jam makan siang.", Oh, Tuhan. Mulutku ini bodoh sekali. Kenapa malah berbicara nista begitu? "Tapi makanan disini kurang enak. Pasti noona tidak akan berselera." Oke, setelah ini mungkin aku harus ikut Siwon ke gereja karena sudah berbohong dan merugikan orang lain. Tuhan, kumohon sekali ini saja.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku baru saja akan pergi ke perpustakaan nasional."

Terima kasih Tuhan. Pengertian sekali wanita itu. Yeah, dia cukup tau diri ternyata. Merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatku merasa cemburu, eoh?

"Kau ingin kesana? Boleh aku ikut bersamamu?", Yunho melepas rangkulannya, kemudian menyahut dengan antusias—yang di mataku terlihat imut.

DOENG!

Melebihi kecepatan cahaya—oke, ini terlalu berlebihan—aku menoleh. Mataku melotot, menembakkan _laser_ kemarahan ke wajah tampan Yunho. Biar saja gosong wajah imut itu!

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku—juga tak membalas tatapanku, ia mengambil buku-bukunya di atas meja tempat kami makan, membereskannya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Jae, aku pergi ya. Jam berapa kau dan Eunjae akan bertemu? Minta dia lebih cepat, supaya kau tidak sendirian."

Kemudian, dia pergi. Bersama wanita itu. Meninggalkan aku sendiri, tanpa ia tau bahwa ajakan Eunjae itu hanya karanganku saja. Tanpa ia tau aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Tuhan untuk ke gereja bersama Siwon—akan kupikir-pikir lagi soal itu. Tanpa ia tau seberapa aku merindukan saat-saat berdua dengannya. Tanpa ia tau bahwa orang yang kuinginkan untuk menemaniku adalah dirinya. Tanpa ia tau bahwa senyum perpisahan darinya justru menyakitiku berkali-kali lipat. Mungkin, ia tidak akan pernah tau.

.

.

.

Kantin semakin ramai, meski waktu makan siang sudah lewat. Banyak orang berlalu lalang melewati mejaku. Menatap heran ke arahku yang tergolek lemah di atas meja sambil menggores kuku-kuku cantikku ke meja berbahan kaca ini, tidak sampai merusak tapi menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian yang kurang enak didengar. Mungkin karena itulah aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku tidak peduli. Kekasihku bahkan tidak peduli. _Hiks._

"Berisik."

DUAK

Aku terpental—sedikit—ketika merasakan tendangan yang sebenarnya lemah itu, hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai. Hmm, cukup sakit. Seharusnya tidak membuatku marah. Tapi saat kutau siapa orang yang berani-berani melakukan hal tidak senonoh(?) ini kepadaku—dari suaranya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya. Apalagi orang itu dengan seenaknya menempati kursiku.

Yoochun yang juga datang bersama Changmin membantuku berdiri, menarik tanganku dan mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk di sampingnya—dimana Yoochun duduk di antara aku dan Changmin. _Soulmate_ bergolongan darah O yang sama denganku ini memang sangat mengerti aku. Changmin yang melakukan kekerasan padaku bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dan dengan santainya memakan nachos milikku.

"Ngapain sih kau di bawah, hyung? Bikin malu saja."

Seketika keluar asap dari kedua telingaku mendengar ucapan Yoochun barusan. Matanya yang sipit itu pasti melihat dengan jelas apa yang Changmin lakukan terhadapku, kan? Sini, kemarikan matamu untuk kucongkel! Tsk, dua orang ini menambah bebanku saja!

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kami melihat Yunho hyung bersama wanita. Cantik sekali. Berkulit putih, tinggi semampai, lekukannya sempurna, terutama dada dan bokongnya.", sepertinya Changmin harus diberi penghargaan setelah ini. Caranya mengawali percakapan sungguh menyebalkan, dia sangat ahli dalam menyulut api. Lihatlah, bahkan ia menatap intens penampilanku yang sepertinya sangat _minus_ dibanding wanita itu. Benar! Aku tidak punya lekukan yang kau maksud itu! Lalu apa masalahnya?!

Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan terpancing, pantatku masih sakit akibat jatuh tadi—oke, tidak ada hubungannya. "Tadi kami makan bersama kemudian wanita itu datang dan mereka pergi ke perpustakaan.", tanpa sadar aku menceritakan nasib malangku beberapa waktu lalu.

Mata Changmin berbinar-binar, "Oh woow. Perpustakaan? Pasti sama-sama pintar. Cocok, ne."

 _Fine!_ Changmin benar-benar harus diberi penghargaan!

Sebelum terjadi adu mulut antara aku dan Changmin, Yoochun buka suara, "Dunia benar-benar sempit, ne. Kalau aku tak salah ingat, namanya Soojin noona, calon dosen di kelas Junsu. Darimana mereka saling kenal, hyung?"

"Seniornya di klub taekwondo."

Changmin berteriak girang, "Pintar dan memiliki keahlian yang sama."

Sial. Besar sekali kepala bocah itu sekarang? Merasa menang, eoh?

"Wanita itu lebih tua dari Yunho!", Yunho memanggilnya noona, berarti aku benar kan? Nah, kau harus gigit jari, Changmin ah.

"Kau juga lebih tua darinya, hyung."

Telingaku berdengung tiba-tiba. Tubuhku membeku. Mataku melotot. Yoochun melihatku, aku menatap lurus ke depan. Waktu seolah terhenti. Oke, aku kalah.

.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti hobi orang-orang pintar di mana kekasihku berada di antaranya. Apa asyiknya berlama-lama di perpustakaan? Tempat yang sangat membosankan dimana kau seolah-olah hidup di negara asing dengan peraturan ketat. Tidak boleh berbicara sesuka hati, tidak boleh makan, tidak boleh minum, dan resiko terkena penyakit mata semakin besar akibat pemandangan di sini yang hanya dihuni oleh buku-buku. Ditambah lagi penelitian-penelitian aneh yang menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk melihat potensi rusa merusak alam di Jepang. Kurang kerjaan sekali. Memang ada penelitian seperti itu? Entahlah, yang jelas Yunho mengikutinya—setelah diajak wanita itu sebulan yang lalu.

"Jadi karena ini kau mengajak kami ke perpustakaan." Kata Yoochun, ia menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan dimana Yunho dan kelompok peneliti itu tak jauh dari tempatku.

Beberapa saat lalu Yunho memintaku datang ke perpustakaan. Katanya sih rindu padaku—terima kasih untuk yang satu ini. Aku sempat heran kenapa Yunho memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat pertemuan kami, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah karena ia tau aku tidak suka. Tapi ketika aku sampai disini yang ternyata Yunho bersama teman-teman penelitiannya, pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di pikiranku lenyap sudah. Yunho memintaku datang hanya untuk memperlihatkan betapa mesranya ia dengan wanita itu!

Akhirnya kusapa ia sebentar dan menunggunya di tempat lain saja dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Dan pastinya aku tidak bisa menanggapi percakapan mereka, aku tidak mengerti. Bukannya aku bodoh, tapi hanya berbeda cara berpikir. Kenapa? Mau protes?

"Saking paniknya aku hampir memanggil Siwon untuk mengusir setan di dirimu ke neraka, hyung."

"Kupastikan Siwon akan mengusirmu juga ke neraka.", balasku cepat, datar, dan dengan suara serendah mungkin, sementara kulihat Changmin tidak berkutik. Sepertinya ia tak bisa membalas. Ah, aku merasa keren.

Junsu yang juga bersama mereka mulai bertanya, "Hyung? Tidak apa-apa nih?" ia duduk di sampingku yang tengah menatap Yunho seraya menumpu dagu dengan tangan kiri, mengikuti aku memandang ke arah yang sama.

"Apanya?", sahutku malas.

"Yunho hyung dan Soojin noona sepertinya sangat akrab."

"Benar. Biasanya kau akan marah-marah. Jadi bukan seperti dirimu saja, hyung."

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Yoochun barusan. Mataku sontak menatap bengis namja berjidat lebar itu, kemudian Changmin dan Junsu bergantian. Susah payah aku menahan kekesalanku karena Yunho, sekarang mereka malah menambahnya.

Dan lagi, apa maksudnya 'bukan diriku'? Jadi mereka berharap aku marah-marah? Kalau tidak ingat ini di perpustakaan dan usahaku untuk kembali lagi bersama Yunho, aku sudah melakukannya tanpa mereka ingatkan. Toh, memang begitulah aku sebenarnya. Tapi, apa mereka tak sadar siapa yang melarangku berbuat seperti itu ketika aku berhubungan dengan Yunho dulu? Ya, merekalah dalang di balik semua itu, semua sikapku dianggap salah. Dan sekarang mereka menyalahkanku karena tidak melakukannya?

"Tindakanmu ini tepat, hyung. Tapi jika kau merasa terbebani, apa artinya usahamu selama ini? Bukankah sepasang kekasih harus saling memberi kenyamanan?"

Kupasang telingaku sebaik mungkin mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkan Junsu. Sedikit sulit memahami kalimat yang sepertinya penuh makna itu. Apalagi aku tak tau jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya padaku. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Biar kupermudah.", Yoochun berdehem, "Hyung, lihat aku."

Sepertinya kami akan terlibat percakapan serius. Aku sangat mengerti Yoochun. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia akan meminta kami berbicara berhadapan. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Bukan apa-apa, hanya untuk memastikan tanggapanku jujur atau tidak melalui mata. Mata adalah jendela hati, kan?

Segera kuperbaiki posisi dudukku menghadap Yoochun, di sebelahnya ada Changmin yang juga menatapku serius. Sementara Junsu di sampingku menepuk pundakku pelan, menyalurkan sedikit keberanian untukku—terima kasih, Junsu. Oke, aku cukup tegang sekarang.

"Eunjae. Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Benar. Eunjae. Beberapa saat lalu ia memintaku kembali bersamanya. Seperti kata Yoochun, aku menolaknya. Tapi pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua dariku itu tetap menghubungiku—sepertinya sangat mengharapkanku. Bukan rahasia lagi soal itu di antara kami, tapi untuk hal ini Yunho tak kuberitahu. Nanti jika dia mengizinkan bagaimana?

"Aku tidak suka padanya.", untuk sekarang perasaanku sepenuhnya hanya untuk Yunho. Dengan Eunjae, itu masa lalu.

"Kau bilang dia pria idaman, tidak seperti Yunho yang selalu mengabaikanmu. Lalu kenapa kau tetap memilih Yunho?"

Sebenarnya aku cukup bingung dengan maksud pembicaraan 'serius' ini. Kenapa hanya mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan saja? Bukankah Yoochun akan memberi beberapa masukan seperti biasanya? Tapi, asal itu bukan Changmin—yang pastinya malah menyudutkanku—aku akan berusaha menanggapi sebaik mungkin.

Perlahan aku memutus kontak mata dengan Yoochun, menoleh ke kanan. Sedikit memicingkan mata demi melihat Yunho yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Sontak aku tersenyum ketika fokusku menatapnya yang juga tengah tersenyum di hadapan teman-temannya. Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya mengenai satu senyum itu bukan? Bahkan, jika senyum itu bukan ditunjukkan padaku, aku tetap memilihnya. Tentu saja hanya satu alasan.

"Karena dia adalah Jung Yunho.", Benar. Jika bukan Yunho, tidak akan ada artinya. Kembali aku memperhatikan ketiga temanku satu persatu. Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum, sementara Changmin mendengus sambil menahan tawa. Apanya yang lucu, eh?

"Nah. Kalau begitu, kenapa Yunho menjadikanmu kekasihnya, bukan orang lain?", kali ini Changmin yang bertanya.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian dimana Changmin datang menemaniku yang tengah menderita hebat ditinggal liburan oleh Yunho. Kata-katanya yang membangkitkan semangatku mengenai kemungkinan Yunho tidak akan berselingkuh karena orientasi seksualnya.

Kujawab dengan penuh keyakinan, "karena aku adalah namja."

"Sudah kuduga tidak akan ada gunanya."

Changmin berlalu pergi. Disusul oleh Yoochun yang menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah aku adalah orang yang harus dikasihani seumur hidup. Apa maksudnya 'tidak akan ada gunanya'? Apa Changmin menganggap aku bodoh? Oke, dia memang jenius! Tapi, bukankah Changmin sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu? Lalu dimana letak kesalahanku?

.

.

.

Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasa pusing seperti ini. Cara jalanku aneh dan semua makanan terlihat tak enak di mataku—jadilah aku tidak makan apapun sampai malan ini. Aku tidak bisa fokus pada rapat akbar teater historikal yang kuikuti seharian ini. Mungkin benar maksud Yoochun mengasihaniku kemarin. Ck, aku benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya. Ditambah lagi Donghae—rekan satu divisi rapatku—memanggil Yunho untuk menjemputku.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit kurang setuju dengan tindakan Donghae. Setelah Yoochun dan Changmin meninggalkanku kemarin, aku pulang tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. Sementara Junsu menemaniku seharian di rumah. Untuk membalas kebaikannya itu, kuturuti ajakannya bermain _games_ semalaman. Keadaanku yang memang sudah parah akibat diabaikan kemarin, menjadi semakin memperihatinkan karena tidak mengurus diri dengan baik. Jadilah sekarang Yunho memberondongiku pertanyaan yang semakin membuatku pusing.

Tak lama aku menunggu di depan gedung fakultasku, Yunho benar-benar datang menjemputku. Memaksa mengajakku makan seraya memapahku.

"Hei. Bukankah kantin ke arah sana?", perlahan, aku menggerakkan jari telunjukku ke kiri. Menunjuk kantin kampus. Bukankah Yunho mengajakku makan? Kenapa malah ke arah berlawanan?

"Kau bilang makanan kantin tidak enak. Aku tidak mau kau semakin tidak berselera."

Keningku berkerut, "kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Ketika pertama kali kau bertemu Soojin noona."

Aku menatap Yunho, sedikit berkonsentasi memastikan pendengaranku berfungsi dengan baik. Seketika aku terharu. Aku saja tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya—meskipun itu bohong.

Yunho berhenti memapahku dan menyandarkanku pada kap mobilnya, sementara ia membuka pintu. "Masuklah.", pintanya. Segera aku masuk diikuti oleh Yunho.

Mobil mulai melaju, menuju restoran favoritku di pusat kota. Katanya, Yunho akan mentraktirku asal aku benar-benar berselera untuk makan.

Yunho melakukan hal-hal romantis seperti ini hanya sesekali, tapi setiap _moment_ kurasa sangat berharga. Bukan. Bukan karena frekuensi sikap baiknya padaku. Tapi asal itu bersama Yunho, aku akan selalu mengenangnya. Tiba-tiba teringat pertanyaan Changmin kemarin. Kira-kira apa jawaban Yunho? Aku jadi penasaran.

"Yunho, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Yunho sedikit terkejut, namun sejurus kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya berkali-kali kan?"

Oke, mungkin maksudnya karena dia mencintaiku—apa aku terlalu percaya diri?

"Changmin bertanya padaku. Kenapa kau memilihku, bukan orang lain?", aku tak lagi menatapnya "Benarkah Changmin bertanya padamu?"

Aku menunduk, kemudian mengangguk. Tak lagi menatapnya, karena sedikit takut akan jawabannya nanti.

"Kalau begitu, katakan pada Changmin. Karena dia adalah Kim Jaejoong."

Refleks, aku menoleh ke arah Yunho. Kekasihku itu sibuk menyetir, tapi senyum di wajahnya mengembang. Aku terpana, tertegun—bukankah terpana dan tertegun sama saja? Entahlah bagaimana aku harus menggambarkan diriku sekarang. Inikah jawaban yang dimaksud Changmin? Kenapa rasanya menyenangkan sekali mendengarnya?

 **T** to the **B** to the **C**

Entah kenapa ngerasa chap ini terlalu cepat alurnya. Apa aku benar?

Ohiya, bagaimana dengan rate nya? Apa perlu dinaikkan?

Sekedar info, ini hanya FF ringan yang akan sangat membosankan karena nggak ada konflik berarti, jadi mungkin 2 chap lagi END. Hehe

Balasan ripiu:

5351 : sebenernya ini ff buat fun aja. Tapi terima kasih karena ingin menjadikan ff gaje tak berfaedah ini menjadi 'pelajaran'. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Alisah MoyaMoya : author nya lucu juga kan? *kedipkedip .. sip lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Anjar913 : JJ ditanya tuuuh *ngomong sama emak.. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

AprilianyArdeta : nggak selingkuh kan? ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Gilang : aih kasian babeh dibikin cemburu. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Hiruzent. 1 : yaa begitulah JJ; pede abizz. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Joyersss : aih kasian babeh dibikin cemburu. Lihat nanti ya. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

justfera02 : ai itu yg punya akun ini, saya saudara nya :) pisang Yunho? eittsss hadapi dulu pasukan gajah bercakar. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Littlecupcake noona : terima kasih sudah mendeskripsikan karakter mereka. Tepat sekalii~ Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

nabratz : menurutmu begitu? Kita lihat nanti yaa. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

PURPLE-KIMlee : author nya kan yg "nice"? *plak. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Shipper89 : di atas sudah dijelaskan karena Jae posesif. Sedihnya penyampaian saya belum cukup untuk dimengerti :( saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menyampaikan dengan cara yang sderhana dan mudah dimengerti. Hehe. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Yjnokokoro : next ^^ terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Youleebitha : sip. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah fav, follow, review, dan membaca FF gaje ini.


	3. Chapter 3 - I Have No Confidence

Title: Possessive—I Have No Confidence

Rate: K+

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and other.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu

Warning: OOC. Gaje. Boys Love. Typo. Alur berantakan.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

.

[Possessive]

.

Karena aku adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Benarkah begitu? Meski aku merasa senang mendengarnya, tapi belum tentu jawaban itu yang dimaksud Changmin, kan? Aku harus segera meneleponnya, kalau jawabannya benar, setidaknya aku bisa berbangga diri.

"Kau mau apa?", Yunho bertanya ketika aku mengambil ponsel di tasku dan tengah mencari kontak Changmin.

"Menelepon Changmin." jawabku, "memberitahu jawabanmu barusan."

Baru saja aku akan menghubungi Changmin setelah berhasil menemukan kontaknya, ponselku berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat nama yang tertera pada _display-_ nya; Jung Eunjae. Bukan terkejut karena mendapat telepon tiba-tiba—asal kalian tau saja, hampir setiap menit ia meneleponku—tapi karena sekarang ada Yunho di sampingku, kurasa waktunya kurang tepat. Kulirik Yunho dengan sudut mataku, ia terlihat bingung karena aku tak kunjung mengangkat telepon.

"Yoboseyo." Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengangkatnya, "Ne, Eunjae hyung—"

CKIIT

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengerem dan menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, merebut ponselku dan berbicara pada Eunjae. "Jangan pernah menghubungi Kim Jaejoong lagi. Dia kekasihku." Tepat setelah memberi ultimatum tersebut, Yunho memutuskan sambungan kemudian meletakkan ponselku di dasbor mobil.

Belum sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Yunho sudah kembali menjalankan mobilnya kemudian bertanya padaku, "dia selalu meneleponmu?"

"Ya, hampir setiap saat—" ucapanku terhenti ketika Yunho menatapku tajam, "tapi hanya sesekali aku mengangkatnya, itupun kalau sempat."

Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat takut ketika Yunho menatapku seperti itu hingga mengucapkan kalimat yang sekiranya menenangkan dia. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk pamer padanya, balas dendam atas perasaanku yang terbakar cemburu selama sebulan ini Yunho mengikuti penelitian bersama wanita yang bahkan aku lupa siapa namanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau melarangnya meneleponku lagi?"

"Dia memintamu kembali. Kau kira aku tidak tau?!"

Aku tersentak. Siapa orang yang dengan tidak tau diri memberitahukan hal ini pada kekasihku? Aku tidak mau menuduh sembarangan, tapi pasti ulah Changmin. Dan lagi, kenapa Yunho mesti marah-marah? "Kau sendiri yang mengizinkan kami bertukar nomor telepon." aku mulai membela diri. Selain memang pesonaku yang mungkin terlalu berkilau di mata Eunjae, bukan salahku sepenuhnya, kan?

"Kalau tau dia akan merayumu, aku tidak akan mengizinkan."

Merasa bersalah atas sesuatu yang tidak aku lakukan. Aku paling tidak suka berada pada situasi seperti ini. Selama ini aku memikirkan perasaannya, tapi sekarang Yunho malah bersikap ketus dan tidak mau menatapku ketika kami bicara. Salahku jika Eunjae merayuku? "Aku mau pulang saja." Karena kesal, kuputuskan melihat keluar jendela mobil. Dia tidak mau melihatku ya sudah! Aku tidak peduli!

"Setelah makan malam, kita ke apartemenku."

Nah, keluar juga sifat kekanakannya. Jika sudah begitu, segala permintaannya harus dituruti. Pernah suatu hari aku membantahnya, dia murka. Jadilah aku yang mengalah. Kata Changmin, ini disebut dominansi seorang seme. Tsk, kaum mereka seenaknya saja membuat peraturan sendiri.

Yunho terkekeh, "kau tidak menolak?"

Dia pikir ini lucu, hah?! "Memangnya aku punya pilihan?"

GYUT

Dengan lembut, Yunho menggenggam tangan kiriku. Mengusapnya perlahan, "tolong turuti permintaanku. Termasuk soal Eunjae. Ne?"

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku disibukkan dengan mengurus segala keperluan bayi besar bernama Jung Yunho. Mulai dari menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, menyiapkan sarapan, memilih—tak lupa disetrika—pakaian formal untuk dikenakannya hari ini dimana ia mendapat penghargaan atas penelitiannya mengenai rusa jepang. Sedangkan si bayi besar sibuk sendiri dengan pidatonya—ia bahkan sudah menghapalnya sedari kemarin—dan membiarkan aku yang repot mengurus dirinya. Bukan salahku menyebutnya bayi besar, kan? Aku jadi merasa seperti menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga. Tapi tidak apa, latihan untuk masa depan. Kenapa? Aku terlalu percaya diri?

Tadinya aku sangat senang ketika Yunho memintaku menginap saja di apartemennya seminggu lalu—saat aku sakit—agar ia bisa merawatku dan mengetahui keadaanku setiap hari. Memang ia benar-benar merawatku, tapi hanya dua hari saja dan itupun karena Yunho memanggil dokter. Kekasihku terlalu sibuk dengan penelitiannya tempo hari. Jadilah sekarang malah aku yang mengurusnya. Kata Yoochun, itu sudah menjadi kodratku.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah berangkat, aku jadi tidak sesibuk sebelum ia pergi. Tapi, badanku rasanya lengket sekali. Meski sudah mandi pagi tadi bahkan sebelum Yunho bangun, tapi mengurus Yunho butuh tenaga ekstra hingga dalam waktu singkat aku sudah berkeringat banyak. Kuputuskan untuk mandi lagi, banyak aktivitas yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini. Setelahnya kubuka lemari pakaian Yunho, memilih baju yang sekiranya cocok untuk kugunakan hari ini dalam mengerjakan tugas. Mungkin kaos rajut terasa nyaman. Aku tidak berpikir menggunakan celananya juga, karena semua celana milik Yunho akan sangat kebesaran di pinggangku. Tapi tenang saja, aku memakai celana. Setelah 'menculikku' saat itu, Yunho membawakan beberapa dari apartemenku.

Sepertinya pembicaraan mengenai celana membuat kau berpikir 'ini' 'itu'. Apa tebakanku salah? Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Menurutmu aku harus melepasnya? Menggoda beruang itu agar bisa melakukan hal yang iya iya? Tsk, kau mesum sekali. Maafkan aku, tapi aku dan Yunho sepakat melakukannya setelah menikah—semoga itu terjadi. Kau kecewa? Aku juga. Ehem!

TING TONG

"Ada kiriman."

Baiklah, _stop_ sampai disini. Aku harus membukakan pintu. Soal tadi, abaikan saja!

.

.

.

Apakah semua orang suka kejutan? Bagaimana jika kau menerima kejutan itu saat sebelumnya orang-orang di sekitarmu membuatmu kesal? Pasti akan terasa spesial. Jadi, apakah orang seperti Yunho juga begitu? Kuharap iya.

Setelah tadi pagi menolak ajakannya untuk menghadiri acara penghargaan, kuputuskan datang di tengah kesibukanku mengerjakan tugas yang terbengkalai selama aku sakit. Meski hari sudah beranjak sore, semoga saja aku tidak terlalu terlambat. Lagipula, aku harus menyampaikan kiriman berupa surat dari _Tokyo International University_ tadi. Sepertinya sangat penting mengingat universitas tersebut yang menaungi penelitian Yunho dan timnya.

Karena diadakan di kampusku, aku tidak kesulitan menemukan tempatnya. Tempatnya adalah aula besar yang ada di hadapanku kini. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dan terlihat tidak tertib, beberapa petugas bahkan sudah sigap membereskan kursi-kursi. Apa aku sangat terlambat? Hmm, sepertinya akan sulit menemukan Yunho dalam keramaian ini.

"Jae hyung."

Ada yang memanggilku. Suara yang sangat kukenal karena terdengar nyaring meski suara lain bersahutan. Dan benar saja, Changmin ada di belakangku. Bersama Yoochun yang juga menghampiriku.

"Kau ini kenapa baru datang?"

"Dimana Yunho?", tak kujawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Aku sedang malas diinterogasi kedua orang yang mungkin akan berlagak jadi detektif ini. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka akan menghakimiku nantinya.

Segera aku melirik sudut ruangan yang ditunjuk Changmin. Yunho bersama rekan-rekan satu timnya, termasuk Soojin noona. Selain mereka, banyak teman sekelas Yunho yang mayoritas adalah wanita, berdesak-desakan merebut perhatian kekasihku demi memberikannya selamat dan hadiah. Hadiah-hadiah yang kelihatannya tidak murah. Seketika aku pesimis. Karena mobilku tengah diperbaiki, aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelikannya sesuatu. Dan lagi, aku sakit sehingga tidak bisa bekerja untuk menambah uang saku.

Kualihkan pandanganku, menatap Yoochun dan Changmin. Kedua orang itu dengan sigap pura-pura tengah mengobrol, padahal aku tau sebelumnya mereka melihat ke arahku, mungkin ingin mengolok-olokku. Yeah, aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi, memang begitu tabiat mereka.

Setelah menarik napas sekuat mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadaku, kembali kulihat Yunho. Kekasihku terlihat bahagia. Tentu saja, penelitian seperti itu tak mudah, apalagi sampai menerima penghargaan. Mereka pasti sudah bekerja keras, yeah aku cukup tau seberapa sibuk Yunho belakangan ini. Karena itulah aku menahan diri sementara dan menunda bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya hanya karena rasa cemburuku. Dulu, pernah aku memaki-maki teman wanita Yunho yang sangat genit di lapangan, di hadapan banyak orang. Kau bisa sebut itu mempermalukan orang lain. Aku cukup ganas waktu itu. Dan kau tau bagaimana reaksi Yunho? Dia langsung memutuskanku. Sadis.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Susul dia, hyung. Tidak usah pedulikan wanita-wanita itu."

Aku mendengar sesuatu seperti bisikan setan. Dan saat aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, benar saja, suara setan bernama Shim Changmin. Tumben sekali bocah ini mendukungku begitu. Yunho hyung dipeluk wanita. Yunho hyung terlihat senang jika tidak denganmu. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka. Biasanya kalimat-kalimat semacam itu yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak usah deh. Aku tidak membawa sesuatu yang bagus untuk diberikan."

"Eii, pesimis sekali kau ini. Kehadiranmu pasti sudah lebih dari cukup baginya, hyung."

Ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua ini? Tadi Changmin, sekarang Yoochun juga mengatakan kalimat mendukung seperti itu. Aku jadi sedikit curiga.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu, hyung. Cepat kesana.", Yoochun membalik badanku, mendorongku perlahan ke arah sudut ruangan, tak lupa tepukan ringan di punggungku seolah memberiku semangat. Ah, di saat seperti ini mereka benar-benar seperti _dongsaeng_ yang manis.

Debaran di hatiku mengiringi langkahku menuju Yunho. Entah kenapa aku merasa cukup percaya diri sekarang ini, meski masih banyak teman wanita yang mengelilinginya, aku berusaha untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ketika hampir sampai, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasku, tiga sumpit kayu yang diikat pita berwarna hijau, warna kesukaan Yunho. Kusebut itu 'sumpit ajaib', agak norak. Tapi tolong jangan tertawakan.

"Selamat, Yunho ah. Impianmu studi di Jepang sudah tercapai. Kau hebat."

TRAK

Sumpit di tanganku terjatuh begitu saja. Impian Yunho? Studi di Jepang? Tercapai? Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun soal itu. Yang kutau hanya soal penghargaan ini. Apa ada lagi yang tidak kuketahui? Ah, benar. Surat itu... surat dari universitas itu.

Sebelum Yunho menyadari kehadiranku, aku berbalik, menjauh dan pergi dari tempat ini. Tak mempedulikan Yoochun dan Changmin yang memanggilku. Mereka sungguh bodoh, jika memanggilku dengan suara keras begitu, Yunho pasti akan dengar. Benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

.

Kurasa, hubungan intim antara sepasang kekasih adalah suatu hal penting yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Bukan karena aku mesum, tapi itu artinya sepasang kekasih sudah terikat. Maksudku, suatu jaminan untuk melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Bukankah terdengar manis? Apalagi, kami sama-sama pria. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi mengenai hasrat seksual tinggi kaum kami.

Sebenarnya aku sering memikirkannya, kenapa Yunho menunda hal itu. Setelah kejadian ini, aku tau, mungkin ia tidak ingin melakukannya karena tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Buktinya dia akan meninggalkanku. Ditambah lagi aku—mungkin—menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau. Jika dari awal kutau ia menyetujui ikut penelitian itu yang akhirnya studi di Jepang, aku akan berusaha mencegahnya. Tapi, itu hanya sebatas 'andaikan' saja, nyatanya waktu sudah berlalu dan aku tak bisa kembali pada masa itu.

Aku terbangun dengan susah payah karena pusing yang teramat sangat. Kutaksir sakitku kembali parah karena di tengah tidurku pun aku memikirkan banyak hal. Tidur seperti tidak tidur, yeah semacam itulah. Di samping sakitku yang memang belum sembuh secara total, aku habis menangis selama berjam-jam, hingga aku merasa sangat lelah dan tertidur begitu saja. Tak kusangka menangis bisa menguras tenaga begini. Wajahku pasti terlihat mengerikan.

Neor bomyeon oseoye haneundae

 _[I have to laugh in front of you]_

Hwanhan misoreur boyeoye haneundae

 _[I have to have a bright smile in front of you]_

Jaggu nae saenggagae nunmuri na

 _[But when I think of you, I start to cry]_

Ponselku berdering. Perlahan, aku menyeret bokongku menuju sisi ranjang untuk mencapai tasku di atas lemari kecil. Kuambil ponselku dan mengernyit ketika melihat nama yang tertera pada _display_ -nya. Aku sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat karena pusing yang menderaku, semoga aku tak salah; Yunho meneleponku. Kulirik jam dinding di kamarku, pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Kemana saja dia? Baru menghubungiku jam segini? Cih.

"Yoboseyo.. ehem." Aku berdeham karena suaraku sedikit serak. Menangis benar-benar menyebalkan. Membuatku terlihat tidak keren. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Jung Yunho.

" _Kemana kau malam-malam begini?! Kenapa belum pulang, eoh?!"_

Dia tidak mempedulikan keadaanku dan malah bertanya sedikit membentak seperti seorang anak yang tengah kehilangan induknya, "Aku pulang ke apartemenku."

" _O—oh. Kukira kau masih berkeliaran di luar. Maaf, mungkin aku terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu yang menungguku pulang..."_

Aku juga terbiasa denganmu, bersamamu. Tapi kenapa kau akan meninggalkanku?

" _...Jae, ke apartemenku sekarang. Aku lapar"_

Issh, apa-apaan itu! Meneleponku hanya untuk mengadu. Kau pikir aku akan berbaik hati membuatkanmu makanan setelah tau kau akan meninggalkanku?

"Sudah malam, Yunho ah. Memangnya kau belum makan?"

" _Kau mau menolakku? Bukankah aku punya tiga permintaan yang akan kau kabulkan?"_

Mataku membulat, refleks aku berdiri dan seketika aku oleng begitu saja, sehingga aku kini berpegangan pada lemari pakaianku. Tidak mungkin! Sumpit itu, 'sumpit ajaib' yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan, hadiah dariku. Kenapa bisa ada padanya?

TES

Air mataku menetes. Aduh, kenapa aku mudah sekali menangis sekarang ini? Semua salah Yunho. Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa ia harus menemukan sumpit itu? Kenapa ia tidak menginjaknya saja seperti ia menginjak perasaanku sekarang ini? Kenapa ia membuat aku merasa terikat lagi dengannya?

Kutarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, menjaga agar suaraku tidak terdengar aneh, "Baiklah, tapi kau yang menyiapkan bahan makanannya. Kau punya satu permintaan lagi." Pria tidak boleh menarik ucapan, kan? Karena itulah aku menyanggupi permintaannya. Meski rasanya tidak adil untukku. Kenapa Yunho tidak membicarakan soal studi itu?

" _Beritahu aku cara kerjanya. Disini tidak tertulis bagaimana caranya. "_

"Cara kerja apa?"

" _Sumpit ini, aku harus menggunakannya sesuai aturan, kan? Permintaan ketigaku cukup sulit karena kau harus melakukannya seumur hidup, Jae."_

Aku mengernyit samar. Mana ada yang seperti itu? Nama 'sumpit ajaib' saja sudah terdengar norak di telingaku. Dan sekarang Yunho seolah membuatnya semakin norak. Tapi tak apalah, kuikuti pikiran sintingnya, "Tuliskan permintaanmu di selembar kertas lalu lilitkan pada sumpitnya."

" _Mantranya?"_

Sungguh, pria ini benar-benar gila. Ini bukan dunia fantasi, Jung Yunho. Haissh. " **Tuhan, aku bukan orang yang taat, ke gereja pun dipaksa oleh Siwon. Tapi tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku ini**. Setelah itu lanjutkan dengan permintaanmu.", apa sih yang kulakukan sebenarnya? Aku ini sedang marah pada Yunho!

" _ **Tuhan, aku bukan orang yang taat, ke gereja pun dipaksa oleh Siwon. Tapi tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku ini**_ _..."_

Aku sedikit meringis mendengar ia mengucapkan kalimat menggelikan itu. Dalam pikiranku terbayang Yunho yang tengah menuliskan kalimat itu pada selembar kertas. Kenapa Yunho mendadak jadi idiot? Jelas-jelas dia orang yang taat—juga pintar—tapi mau-maunya meladeniku.

" _...permintaanku, aku ingin Kim Jaejoong lebih percaya diri. Dia datang tapi tidak menemuiku hanya karena wanita-wanita yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungannya denganku..."_

Yunho melanjutkan ucapannya diakhiri kekehan kecil. ia terdengar senang mengucapkan itu sementara hatiku rasanya sesak. Setelah merasa diabaikan karena dia akan meninggalkanku, ia memintaku untuk lebih percaya diri? Dia pikir aku sangat bodoh hingga akan menyanggupi permintaan konyol itu?

" _...aku sudah mengucapkan mantranya. Kau ha—"_

"Aku akan sampai dalam lima belas menit."

.

.

.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kami bersitegang setelah kembali berhubungan. Tanpa basa-basi—setelah sampai di apatemennya, aku mendesaknya, meminta penjelasan perihal studi itu. Meski pada akhirnya aku tak peduli dengan semua alasannya: bukan waktu yang tepat. Cih, tidak masuk akal! Atmosfer yang menguar di ruang tamu apartemen Yunho hanya dipenuhi amarah. Suasana memanas ketika aku melempar surat dari universitas ke lantai. Kami berdiri berhadapan. Saling menatap nyalang. Aku seolah melihat api yang menari-nari di matanya.

"Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong?!", setelah mengambil surat itu, ia berteriak.

Aku menutup mata. Memanggilku dengan nama lengkap, ia pernah melakukannya ketika memutuskanku. Aku takut, tapi aku tak gentar, "Demi Tuhan, itu hanya sebuah surat!", balasku sengit.

"Ini impianku dan kau membuangnya!"

Ia hendak pergi, aku menahannya, "Kita belum selesai."

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin kekasih yang tidak mendukung impianku."

BLAM

Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Harusnya akulah pihak yang marah, murka, terluka, tapi ia membentakku seolah aku orang yang tak termaafkan dengan membanting pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Kenapa ia hanya mempedulikan dirinya sendiri?

"Hiks.."

Tanpa sadar aku terisak. Ini parah. Tidak pernah aku sampai seperti ini. Terlihat lemah di depan orang lain, terutama Yunho, aku tidak ingin. Segera aku menghapus air mataku kemudian menarik napas kuat.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Keluarlah, Yunho ah. Temui aku.

Keinginanku berbanding terbalik dengan ucapanku. Aku berusaha memancingnya agar ia peka terhadap situasi ini. Tapi cukup lama aku menunggu, Yunho tetap tak membuka pintunya. Jung Yunho bodoh!

Aku mengambil 'sumpit ajaib' dimana salah satunya tertempel kertas, memandangnya kesal kemudian menghempaskannya ke lantai, "Baiklah, aku benar-benar pergi!", aku berseru. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu apartemen, setelah kubuka, aku berhenti dan berujar lirih, "Selamat, Yunho ah. Kau hebat. Selalu hebat dan membanggakan."

Kami bertengkar hebat, dan mungkin akan berpisah. Tapi ia belum mendengarku mengucapkan selamat padanya.

.

.

.

" _ **Yunho ah. Maafkan aku. Jangan diam saja."**_

" _ **Aku akan berbicara padamu kalau kau tidak kekanakan lagi."**_

" _ **Tidak mau! Aku sedang marah padamu tau."**_

" _ **Yasudah."**_

Kilasan kejadian di masa lalu terlintas di pikiranku begitu saja ketika aku berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Yunho. Jika di dalam drama, sang wanita—ah, maksudku uke—yang sedang marah memanggil taksi dan menangis disana. Tapi kini, tasku tertinggal, aku tidak membawa uang untuk naik taksi. Uang di saku celanaku hanya cukup untuk naik bis, sedangkan malam ini sudah tidak ada bis yang lewat. Aku merutuki kebodohanku. Dulu, aku selalu memohon maafnya ketika ia marah. Tapi sekarang ia malah berbalik marah padaku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa sekeren Yunho?

Kembali ke apartemennya dan minta dibukakan pintu untuk mengambil tas yang tertinggal? Oh, itu sungguh tidak lucu! Apa aku harus melakukannya? Tentu saja tidak! Memangnya aku tidak punya harga diri?! Pulang ke apartemenku dengan jalan kaki tidak memakan waktu lama, kok. Lagipula aku ini kan pria. Pria tidak boleh mengeluh.

Langkahku terhenti saat melewati bangunan tua yang dipenuhi pria-pria yang berpenampilan seperti preman. Oh, Tuhan! Jalan kaki memang tidak masalah, pria-pria di hadapanku inilah masalahnya. Mereka memang pernah menggangguku sekali, itupun karena aku sempat terpisah dengan Yunho. Tapi kini tidak ada Yunho yang akan menjagaku, untuk ke depannya pun aku harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Hiks. Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku nantinya. Ah, aku sungguh takut. Kenapa aku dilahirkan menjadi sangat cantik?

'Tuhan, aku bukan orang yang taat, ke gereja pun dipaksa oleh Siwon. Tapi tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku ini. Semoga mereka tidak menyadari aku disini.', dalam hati aku membatin. Mengucapkan mantra konyol yang terpikir begitu saja tadi. Kurasa aku sangat bodoh hingga berharap permintaanku dikabulkan karena mantra itu.

"Wow. Si cantik sedang sendirian."

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa kau tidak mengabulkannya? Setidaknya kurangi kadar kecantikanku di mata mereka.

"Kau habis menangis, cantik? Sini, sama oppa."

Lucu sekali. Pria di hadapanku ini menyebut dirinya oppa. Tak sadar umur.

"Habis bertengkar dengan pacarmu yang jelek itu ya? Atau—"

"Yunho tidak jelek!", aku memotong ucapan pria itu, menatapnya dan ketiga temannya dengan tatapan laser mematikan yang diajarkan Changmin. Seenaknya saja menghina kekasihku seperti itu sedangkan ia tak sadar akan wajahnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan memenuhi standar.

"Aw, oppa takut."

Aku meringis melihat sikap kekanakan pria-pria di hadapanku. Mereka menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan dan bersuara imut menjurus menjijikkan. Sial, Changmin membohongiku. Tatapan laser mematikannya sama sekali tidak mempan. Dia harus diberi pelajaran.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang kumiliki, kuabaikan saja mereka dan tetap melanjutkan langkahku. Tapi saat melewati keempat pria itu, salah satu dari mereka menahan pundakku.

"Kau mau kemana, cantik?"

Aiss, aku sungguh tidak tahan. Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkanku pergi? Apa mereka tidak tau aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk? Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan tulang mereka—mungkin, "Lepaskan.", desisku dengan suara yang kubuat serendah mungkin. Dan sungguh ajaib! Pria itu langsung melepaskanku. Lain kali aku tidak akan percaya pada Changmin lagi.

Bagaimana? Aku terlihat keren? Oh, tentu saja! Aku benar-benar merasa keren bisa melakukan itu karena sebenarnya aku sangat takut. Jantungku berdetak cepat sejak tadi. Aku bahkan menahan diriku untuk tidak lari terbirit-birit saat belum jauh dari mereka. Tapi ketika aku berbelok melewati tikungan yang artinya sudah tidak tertangkap pandangan mereka, aku langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak peduli apakah aku terlihat seperti orang gila atau tidak, yang jelas pergi sejauh mungkin ke tempat yang kurasa aman—meski itu melewati jalan memutar sekalipun.

BRUK

"Ah, maaf."

Karena tidak fokus dan terburu-buru, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga aku terjatuh. Aku yang menabrak kenapa aku yang jatuh ya? Entahlah, mungkin karena tubuh yang kutabrak barusan cukup berisi. Aissh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?

"Jaejoong hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Apa? Dia mengenalku? Tunggu! Suaranya familiar. Aku mendongak, melihat raut kekhawatiran dari wajahnya. Wajah polos itu, Junsu. Ah, benar juga. Rumah Junsu memang tidak jauh dari apartemen Yunho.

.

.

.

"Jae hyung, benar tidak mau mandi? Mukamu jelek begitu."

Kenapa Junsu mesti memperjelas keadaan wajahku saat ini, sih? Aku sudah shock ketika bercermin tadi; mataku berkantung dan bengkak, rambutku lepek karena terlalu berkeringat dan ada bekas coklat yang menempel, ingus dimana-mana—bahkan ada yang sudah mengering di pipiku. Jorok? Baiklah, kau benar.

"Tidak, Su. Terima kasih."

Biar bagaimanapun ia menghinaku, aku tidak mungkin marah padanya sekarang ini. Junsu sudah berbaik hati menampungku untuk satu malam, mendengarkan keluh kesahku, menyediakan tisu untukku, merelakan salah satu bantalnya untuk meredam tangisku yang cukup keras agak tidak terdengar tetangga hingga bantal itu sudah tak terbentuk seperti semula dan mungkin sangat bau—aku akan menggantinya nanti. Ia juga mengikhlaskan camilannya untuk kumakan, dan membiarkan aku menonton film dengan _volume_ keras. Untunglah keluarganya sedang pergi semua sehingga aku tak perlu malu.

"Kau butuh pelampiasan, hyung? Biar kusuruh Yoochunnie kesini."

Aku melotot mendengar usulannya barusan, "Demi Tuhan, Junsu. Yoochun itu kekasihmu."

Junsu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Tidak apa-apa asal temanku merasa lega.", ia tersenyum ke arahku sesaat kemudian kembali melihat ponselnya."Tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya hyung.", ia berujar pelan, tapi tetap terdengar olehku.

Aisssh, si Junsu itu, polos atau bodoh, sih? Aku jadi tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, "Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kalau Changmin tau Yoochun kesini, bocah setan itu akan ikut dan mereka berdua pasti mengolokku."

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur."

Aku mendadak lemas memikirkan kedua orang itu akan datang nantinya. Lebih baik setelah film yang tengah kutonton ini habis, aku langsung tidur saja agar terhindar dari mereka. Tuhan, hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk.

TING TONG

"Eoh? Cepat sekali.", Junsu melesat pergi untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Hey! Kenapa mereka datangnya cepat sekali? Filmnya bahkan belum habis. Sudahlah, matikan saja. Aku harus cepat sebelum tertangkap oleh mereka. Aku bangkit dari sofa dimana aku bermalas-malasan tadi, tak lupa mengelap keringatku agar setidaknya aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Baru saja aku hendak menuju kamar Junho—saudara Junsu, Junsu tiba-tiba ada di hadapanku, memasang tampang ketakutan seperti dikejar hantu.

"I—itu, di depan.."

Junsu berujar takut-takut tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku jadi kasihan, "Tidak apa-apa, Su. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kedua orang itu. Suruh masuk saja." sudah kubilang aku tidak akan marah padanya sekarang ini. Lagipula ini kan rumahnya, ia berhak menentukan siapa saja tamu yang boleh masuk.

"Bolehkah?"

Aissh, kenapa dia malah minta izin padaku? Sebegitu berhubungankah orang yang bertamu itu denganku? Keluargaku semua di Chungnam, yang mungkin dekat denganku disini hanya Yunho. Tunggu dulu!

"Su.. jangan bilang kalau itu.."

"Ne, Yunho hyung yang datang."

APAAAA? Yunho datang? Jung Yunho yang tampan itu benar-benar ada disini? Kenapa? Apa yang dipikirkan pria itu sih? Aissh wajahku sekarang kan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Aku harus segera memperbaiki ini semua sebelum Yunho melihatnya. Perlu kau ketahui, waktu dandanku sangat lama jika akan bertemu dengan Yunho. Genit? Enak saja! Itu siasat agar Yunho tidak berpaling pada pria atau wanita lain.

Segera aku berlari kesana kemari, mencari benda apa saja yang mungkin bisa memperbaiki penampilanku. Kuambil handuk dari gantungan kamar mandi, aissh handuknya kotor. Aku menyesal tidak menuruti Junsu untuk mandi tadi. Akhirnya kubasuh wajahku dengan air, setelah itu aku keluar kamar mandi untuk mencari kain bersih.

"Jaejoong ah."

SKAK MAT

Suara itu.. oh, tidak! Aku benar-benar mengenal suara itu, suara _bass_ yang terdengar begitu seksi. Aku menoleh perlahan, melihat sosok Yunho di hadapanku. Tak jauh darinya, Junsu berdiri dan tengah menunduk. Junsu ah, jangan diam saja. Suruh Yunho pergi dulu setidaknya sampai penampilanku membaik. Aissh, tidak mungkin. Junsu sangat menghormati Yunho.

Dengan sudut mataku, kulirik Yunho yang tengah menatapku intens dari atas ke bawah. Cukup risih, untung saja ia tidak berkomentar seperti Junsu tadi. Perlahan aku meneliti penampilanku. Kau benar-benar jelek, Kim Jaejoong. Bekas makanan dan minuman yang menempel di bajuku diperparah karena cipratan air tadi. Perlahan aku mengambil bekas permen karet di ujung kaosku dan membuangnya ke lantai. Aku melirik Yunho kemudian Junsu. Namja imut itu menunjuk rambutnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan aku untuk memeriksa rambutku. Aku mengikutinya dan..

"Aww.."

Sial rambutku lengket sekali. Bekas apa sih ini? Aku sibuk menarik sesuatu yang menempel di rambutku hingga tanpa sadar Yunho sudah berada di hadapanku. Sangat dekat. Aissh, ngapain sih dia? Jangan melihatku dari jarak sedakat ini, jebbal.

"Jangan dipaksa begitu. Nanti sakit.", ia menyentuh tanganku dan menurunkannya perlahan. Aduh, aku gugup sekali dan tak bisa menatapnya hingga aku hanya menunduk sedari tadi.

"Aku tau kau tidak mungkin jauh karena tasmu tertinggal."

Apa-apaan itu? Yunho mau menyombongkan diri karena analisanya benar dan menemukanku disini? Oh yeah, kau sangat pintar, Jung. "Mana tasku?", masih menunduk, aku menengadahkan tanganku.

"Masih di apartemenku. Aku tidak membawanya."

Tanpa sadar aku mendongak, menatapnya kesal. Kemudian melihat tas di punggungnya. Benar juga. Itu bukan tasku. Yunho tidak mungkin mau repot-repot membawakannya untukku. Bodoh sekali kau, Kim Jaejoong.

.

 **T** to the **B** to the **C**

.

Note : saya mau menjelaskan perihal nama Siwon yang selalu disebut sebut disini. Saya pernah baca fakta Heechul yg nggak mau diajak ke gereja sama Siwon. Menurut saya itu sangat lucu, hehe.

Maaf jika ada reader yg tidak puas dengan ff ini. Sebagian ada yg bilang JJ terlalu menderita, sebagian lagi bilang tidak. Saya jadi bingung. Jadi saya hanya bisa memberikan yg seperti ini *apasih hahaha..

Saya cukup terkejut ada reader yg bilang sifat Jaejoong disini mirip dia. Berarti kita sama. FYI, cerita disini adalah pengalaman pribadi saya. Yaah kecuali beberapa bagian. :p

Balasan ripiu :

5351 : mungkin 4 chap ^^ tentu saja ada konflik, hanya saja tidak terlalu rumit. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Anjar913 : karena ini dari sudut pandang Jeje, jadi dia merasa menderita. Maaf ya. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

AprilianyArdeta : Yunyun memang sweeeet~ Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

aprilyarahmadani : maaf ya kecepetan, hehe. Enak tuh main layangan panas panas. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

birin. rin : kalo gitu Yunho buat aku yaa. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

cynthia : anneyoong~ makasih dibilang lucu.. saya nya juga lucu kan? *muntah :p sip dilanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Guest : iya Jeje kan remaja labil :p Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Joyersss : sudah lanjuuut. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

justfera02 : Yunho juga cinta sama saya #plak Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

nabratz : bagaimana? Apa Yun posesif? Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Shipper89 : bukan suka, tapi cintaa. #eaaa Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Shizuka Jung : menurutmu begitu ^^? Tapi teman saya yang seorang pria pernah bercerita kalo sifat seperti Jaejoong itu sudah sangat menyebalkan. Mungkin karena kita wanita, kita nggak menyadarinya ^^. Oleh karena ini boyslove, saya mengikuti bagaimana cara pandang pria. Kalo soal kurang greget mah pasti karena cara saya menyampaikan sebuah kisah belum terlalu bagus, hehe. Maaf jika mengecewakan ^^. Tenang saja, saya nggak tersinggung. Terima kasih atas perhatian lebih pada ff ini. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Sugar day : namanya juga cinteee :p hahaha.. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

vichi. vhan : jadi terharuu~ hmm, kalo little bit sad gmana? Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Youleebitha : maaf nggak bisa apdet cepet, deadline proposal menunggu. Maklum semester akhir. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah fav, follow, review, dan baca ff gaje ini..


	4. Chapter 4 - Can't Stop The Time

Title: Possessive—Can't Stop The Time

Rate: T

Genre: Romance.

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, and other.

Disclaimer: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong milik Yunho. Saya milik Yunho.

Pairing: YunJae. YooSu

Warning: OOC. Gaje. Boys Love. Typo. Alur berantakan.

Note: kritik dan saran diizinkan. NO BASH! Karena akun ini milik Ai CassiEast saudara saya.

.

Anneyoong~ last chap Possessive apdeeet~ masih ingatkah? Ah tidak perlu diingat FF tak berfaedah ini.. maaf atas ngaretnya apdetan ini.. maaf membuat menunggu (nggak ada) *author geer*

a/n : rate nya saya naikkan atas permintaan Ai Cassieast. Karena.. karenaa... konten dari ff ini.. silakan dibaca sajaa..

.

[Possessive]

.

Gairah. Malam. Menyatu.

Tiga kata itu, padukanlah menjadi sebuah kalimat. Akan kau temukan alasan mengapa aku tidur dalam posisi tertelungkup di ranjang, bangun di saat matahari sudah sangat terik, dan merasakan perih luar biasa di sekujur tubuhku hingga aku malas sekali bangun dari posisiku ini. Kau pasti tau maksudku, kan? Ah, kurasa kau sudah khatam mengenai hal ini.

"Bangunlah, hyung. Aku sudah lapar, nih. Cepat buatkan makanan."

Sial. Suara itu, kau pasti tau siapa yang mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu. Ya, benar. Shim Changmin—tentu saja, karena meski Yunho lebih muda dariku, ia tidak memanggilku 'hyung'. Pria tinggi itu datang ke kamarku dan memerintah seenaknya. Apa ia tidak melihat keadaanku yang mengenaskan?

Bukan. Bukan dengan Changmin aku melakukannya semalam. Meski Yunho tidak ada di sampingku sekarang ini, tapi sungguh, aku melakukannya dengan kekasihku, Jung Yunho. Ini sudah kedua kalinya sejak pertengkaran kami mengenai Yunho yang akan melanjutkan studi di Jepang, kejadian sebulan lalu di rumah Junsu. Tidak, bukan di rumah Junsu kami melakukannya. Kami melakukan itu setelah insiden di rumah Junsu. Ya, seperti itu.

"Cepatlah, hyung. Jangan malas."

Aissh, aku sangat iritasi mendengarnya. Haruskah Changmin mengomeliku dengan suaranya yang keras itu? Kasihanilah aku sedikit, "Mana Yunho? Kenapa malah kau yang ada di apartemenku?", aku bangkit dari posisiku dengan susah payah. Sial, si Jung itu pergi entah kemana dan tidak bertanggung jawab dengan keadaanku ini.

"Yunho hyung sedang mengurus berkas. Ia memintaku datang untuk jaga-jaga."

Aku mendelik ketika Changmin mendekatiku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk kuraih. Akhirnya aku bisa berdiri juga. Yaah, dia memang suka sekali memerintah, tapi paling tidak ia sedikit membantuku. Tidak seperti... ah, sudahlah.

Mungkin kau bertanya mengapa aku dan Yunho tetap berhubungan sementara ia tetap melanjutkan studi itu, aku bahkan merelakan kepolosanku untuknya. Yaah, terkadang hidup memang tidak adil. Setelah tiga tahun kami memutuskan kembali menjalin kasih, Yunho memang mengajukan syarat tertentu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku yang terabaikan. Tapi percayalah, tidak ada pria selain Yunho yang kuinginkan. Lagipula, suatu benda berkilauan yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kananku, sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuk kelanjutan hubungan kami, kan?

"Lebih baik kau mandi. Setelah itu buatkan aku makanan. Sudah jam makan siang, hyung. Kau juga pasti lapar."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Jangan lupa acara pertunangan Heechul noona. Yunho hyung akan menjemputmu jam 4 nanti."

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau berusaha sebaik mungkin menyenangkan pasanganmu tapi pada akhirnya ia akan meninggalkanmu? Aku pernah. Dua kali. Dan aku tetap mencintainya, Jung Yunho. Ironis. Ditambah lagi, ia masih saja memikirkan tiga permintaan yang harus kukabulkan sebagai hadiah dariku. Hei, ia bahkan sudah menghancurkan hatiku sedemekian rupa! Kukira, ia datang ke rumah Junsu—dimana aku berada—untuk meminta maaf atau setidaknya melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatiku. Tapi, sebagai ganti permintaan kedua—memasak untuknya—ia memintaku menunggunya.

"Apa pernah aku tidak menunggumu?! Selama ini bahkan aku terus menunggu seperti orang bodoh tanpa kau minta. Apa pernah aku meninggalkanmu seperti yang kau lakukan?!", menyuarakan isi hatiku, aku merasa lega sekaligus sesak di dadaku. Bahkan aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Bukannya meninggalkanmu, aku—"

"Apa? Tidak meninggalkanku? Saat itu kau memintaku menemanimu studi bersama disini, jauh dari keluargaku! Dan sekarang kau seenaknya pergi. Apa itu namanya, hah?!"

"Jae.. dengarkan aku."

PLAK

"Jangan sentuh aku!", aku menghempaskan tangannya yang akan menyentuh wajahku. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu ketika hubungan kami dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sekarang? Jangan harap!, "Dan jangan pernah memintaku mendengar semua omong kosongmu! Aku sungguh muak terus menjadi pendengar yang baik untukmu!", lanjutku.

"Jae.. kumohon jangan berteriak. Ini di rumah orang lain. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik di apartemenmu."

Kulihat ia memohon dengan tatapan memelas, tak lupa senyum teduhnya yang jika bukan dilakukan sekarang, akan meruntuhkan segala egoku. Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa! Tentu saja! Aku bebas melakukan apa yang kusuka sekalipun merugikan orang lain. Toh, semua salah Yunho. Lagipula, aku bukan lagi orang bodoh yang bisa tertipu janji manis melalui ajakan 'bicara baik-baik'.

"Junsu bukan orang lain. Ia temanku. Kalau mau pergi, pergilah sana sendiri.", aku berhenti menangis dan sudah tidak meledak-ledak seperti tadi, mengusirnya sehalus mungkin. Serius, menangis itu sangat melelahkan.

"Bersamamu, Jae."

"Demi Tuhan, Jung Yunho! Bisakah kau pergi saja sekarang dan jangan menggangguku?! Kau cukup pergi seperti yang kau lakukan saat meninggalkanku dulu! Tidak sulit, kan?"

"Hyung.."

"Diamlah, Kim Junsu.", tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, aku mengabaikan Junsu. Masih menatap tajam Yunho, menunggu tanggapannya.

"Berpisah. Itu maumu? Baiklah, pukul aku sekali dan aku akan pergi."

Apa? Lucu sekali! Ia pikir aku akan mengasihaninya dengan cara seperti itu? Ia pikir aku tidak akan tega memukulnya? Tentu saja tidak! Atas semua perlakuan buruknya kepadaku, kurasa ia sangat pantas menerima pukulan terbaik dariku.

Tanganku mengepal erat, terangkat sejajar dengan kepalaku. Mataku memicing, mencari bagian tubuh Yunho yang mungkin akan berakibat fatal jika terkena pukulan. Sungguh, aku tidak akan segan melakukannya meski Junsu sudah memintaku berhenti. Maafkan aku, Junsu, aku membuat keributan di rumahmu. Mungkin kau tidak setuju dengan tindakanku. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua sikapnya. Aku ingin egois, sekali saja..

Kepala. Bagian yang fatal dan mungkin bisa menggantikan raut wajah tak berdosa yang dimilikinya menjadi amat sangat kesakitan. Mengerahkan tenaga yang kupunya, kuarahkan tanganku menuju wajahnya. Tapi tidak kena, Yunho menghindar. Aku seperti memukul angin. Sial!

"Brengsek. Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Tidak ada aturan tentang menghindari pukulanmu, kan? Dan lagi, jaga ucapanmu itu, Jae."

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku sekarang ini! Pria di hadapanku benar-benar membuatku kesal dengan mempermalukanku! Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak akan mendengarkannya. Apa ia tidak mengerti ucapanku? Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menghancurkan kepalanya yang tak berotak itu!

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!", seiring makianku, aku melayangkan lagi tinju dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi ia menangkap kepalan tangan kananku dan mendorongku hingga aku berada di antara Yunho dan dinding. Dia menggunakan pukulan sebagai alasannya untuk pergi. Tapi nayatanya ia menghindar. Licik!

"Kau mau apa, hah?! Lepaskan aku! Kau sama saja dengan pria-pria tak berguna di dekat apatemenmu! Lepaskan aku!", posisi ini benar-benar menyulitkanku. Yunho menahan pundakku sehingga aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Sungguh! Kenapa Yunho harus memaksaku seperti ini, sih?

"Tidak sekarang, Jae. Kita perlu bicara."

Junsu ah, kumohon lakukan sesuatu.

Aku melihat ke arah lelaki imut itu. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Ia malah terlihat sibuk mengambil gambar kami dengan ponselnya. Sial. "Bicara saja dengan orang gila! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan! Kenapa kau kuat sekali, eoh?", aku menyerah meminta bantuan Junsu. Tidak ada gunanya. Sepertinya ia berpihak pada Yunho. Tsk, tidak adil!

"Tentu saja, aku ini seme-mu."

Cih, sepertinya aku butuh konsultasi dengan ahli THT. Pendengaranku bermasalah! Aku memintanya menyudahi hubungan ini, dan sekarang ia masih menganggap dirinya kekasihku?! "Sekarang tidak lagi." Kataku. Akhirnya aku menyerah untuk memberontak. Aku memang selalu kalah. Dan Yunho akan selalu menang. Bahkan, ia masih memenangkan hatiku hingga sekarang dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyesalinya. Sungguh bodoh.

Kepalanya yang kecil mendekat padaku. Dekat sekali hingga hampir tak berjarak dengan wajahku. Sekarang, aku jadi teringat kondisi wajahku yang pasti terlihat sangat berantakan seperti diterjang angin topan. Tapi aku sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi. Hubungan kami akan berakhir, jadi tak ada alasan untukku tampil sempurna di hadapannya.

"Jae. Memang, kepergianku tidak akan adil untukmu. Tapi, sungguh, saat menerima beasiswa itu, aku memikirkanmu. Aku ingin menjadi pria yang pantas mendampingimu.", Yunho menangkup kedua pipiku, kedua ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata. Tapi mendengar ucapannya barusan, aku jadi ingin menangis lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi lemah sekali di hadapannya? Mungkin inilah alasan aku tak pernah menang darinya. Ia selalu bisa menahanku sejauh apapun aku berusaha pergi. Hanya dengan ucapannya, aku menyerah.

Jika kalian berada di posisiku saat ini, kurasa kalian akan mengambil keputusan yang sama denganku. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Ia memang meninggalkanku, berada jauh dariku—seolah tak mengapa jika tidak bersamaku, tapi tidak ada alasan untukku berhenti mencintainya. Tidak ada alasan untukku menghentikan impiannya. Sejak awal, aku hanya takut ia lupa padaku dan berpaling, kekhawatiran berlebih yang kumiliki. Jung Yunho lebih dari segalanya, apapun asal itu yang terbaik, berhak ia dapatkan.

"Kalau kau memikirkanku. Harusnya kau jangan pergi.", aku menanggapinya seraya terisak. Sulit sekali bicara dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jae, jangan seperti ini. Kumohon berhentilah menangis."

"Tidak mau. Kau jahat. Orang jahat harus dihukum. Tau tidak?"

"Pfftt."

Mendengarnya yang menahan tawa, aku segera menghapus air mataku. Apanya yang lucu, heh? Aku ini serius tau!

"Pegang tasku."

Sekarang apa lagi?! Setelah menertawakanku ia memintaku menuruti permintaannya? Dia kira aku bodoh?! Oh, mungkin memang benar! Lihatlah, tanganku reflek memegang tasnya sementara ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sial. Sumsum tulang belakangku bekerja lebih cepat. Benar perkataan Changmin mengenai gerak refleks yang tidak melalui otak.

"Baiklah, hukum aku dengan merindukanmu selama kau menungguku, hingga aku akan cepat kembali bersamamu. Bagaimana?"

Ini.. bukan mimpi, kan? Tolong pukul aku agar aku tidak terperangkap ilusiku sendiri dan kembali pada kenyataan. Jung Yunho, kekasihku, menggenggam lembut tangan kananku dan memakaikan cincin perak di jari manis. "Maukah kau menungguku?", ia bertanya seraya menatap mataku. Kedua mata teduh itu, senyum itu, raga itu..

GREP

Aku memeluknya erat. Memastikan Yunho benar-benar nyata di hadapanku. Tak kusangka diperlakukan semanis ini begitu menyenangkan rasanya, hingga kemarahanku lenyap begitu saja. Bisakah aku menghentikan waktu untuk sesaat agar menikmati _moment_ ini lebih lama? Ah, tidak. Manusia akan dihukum jika berani menghentikan laju waktu. Atau sekiranya, bolehkah aku masih terus berharap merasakan ini untuk seterusnya?

"Kami tidak mendengar perihal kau akan segera memberikan cincin itu, hyung."

Itu suara Yoochun. Dan ucapannya diamini oleh Changmin. Kedua orang itu akhirnya datang juga, eoh? Tapi apa maksudnya? Memangnya Yunho harus melaporkan semua kegiatannya pada mereka?

"Aku meminta mereka menemaniku membeli cincin dan bantu untuk memilihnya."

Aah, jadi begitu. Pantas saja mereka bersikap seperti _idiot_ saat acara penghargaan penelitian Yunho dan timnya kemarin.

"Chunnie. Akhirnya kau datang. Aku takut sekali mereka akan saling memukul."

" _Baby_. Kau salah peluk."

Secara reflek aku melepas pelukanku dengan Yunho dan segera melihat ke sumber suara. Pfft. Lelaki imut itu tengah memeluk Changmin sekarang. Hei, apa ia pikir bocah yang baru lulus _senior high school_ itu adalah kekasihnya? Bukankah mereka sudah berikrar untuk tidak mungkin tertarik satu sama lain? Tsk, si Junsu itu. Aku jadi merasa sakit hati Changmin menganggap aku dan Junsu sejenis.

Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Junsu berujar membela diri, "Biasanya aku memang memeluk pria yang menurutku paling tampan, Chunnie.", membuat Yoochun hanya bisa mencebilkan bibirnya seraya menatap iri Changmin yang dengan bebas merasakan dipeluk tubuh aduhai Junsu. Sementara Changmin.. Oh sepertinya ia terlalu _shock_ hingga hanya bisa berdiri mematung seperti itu.

"Hmm, Jae. Para pria di dekat apartemenku, apa mereka mengganggumu?"

Satu alis mataku terangkat. Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Aah, benar juga, tadi aku kelepasan bicara, "Sedikit. Mereka menahan pundakku ketika aku akan pergi. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.", jawabku seraya memberikan senyum tampan(?) yang kumiliki. Apa ia khawatir? Senangnya~ aku merasa spesial.

"Benarkah? Biar kuhapus." Yunho mendekatkan bibir hatinya kemudian mengecup pundakku sekilas, "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kyaaaa~ apa yang baru saja Yunho lakukan? Jantungku sedari tadi tak berhenti berdebar, semakin menjadi-menjadi ketika ia mencium pundakku. Sial. Kenapa Yunho membuatku seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang bertemu dengan idolanya?! Aku ini kan pria manly! Kadang aku iri dengan Yunho yang selalu _stay cool_ berdekatan denganku. Apa ia tidak merasakan debaran yang sama denganku?

"Sebenarnya, ada bagian lain juga..", aku sedikit berbisik. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mengucapkan hal yang sepertinya tak pantas. Kentara sekali aku menggodanya. Apa aku.. terlalu murahan?

"Hyung, hentikan sebelum kau menyesal. Kau tidak tau seganas apa Yunho hyung itu."

Issh. Yoochun menghancurkan fantasi liar yang sempat terlintas di pikiranku. Bilang saja dia iri karena sampai sekarang Junsu dan Changmin terus saja berpelukan.

"Nakal, eoh? Kau sudah berani menggodaku.", Yunho mencolek hidungku. Dapat kulihat bibir berbentuk hatinya menyeringai, "ayo kita lakukan."

"Tapi aku harus mandi dulu.. aku sangat berantakan sekarang."

"Tidak usah. Kau terlihat seksi."

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan panas menjalari wajahku. Apa-apaan itu! Ucapannya frontal sekali. Apalagi ketiga temanku juga pasti mendengarnya. Aissh, aku malu sekali tau. Tapi apa ini artinya aku bisa berbangga diri karena sudah sampai pada tahap 'itu'?

.

.

.

Kalian lihat di sana? Di atas panggung kecil bernuansa putih dihiasi beraneka jenis bunga berwarna-warni, terangkai manis di sisi-sisi panggung serta bias-bias cahaya dari lilin-lilin di sekeliling panggung yang menambah kesan romantis dua sejoli di atas panggung sana. Tolong fokus pada kedua orang itu, seorang pria berjas putih dengan celana senada membalut tubuh sempurnanya tengah berlutut, menggenggam lembut tangan seorang pria cantik yang sedikit lebih kecil di hadapannya—berbalut pakaian yang kurang lebih sama, kemudian memakaikan cincin di jari manis si pria cantik seraya mengucapkan kalimat sarat akan cinta. Tatapan dari kedua pria itu bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa mereka saling mencintai.

Kalian bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan kedua orang itu? Tentu saja aku. Kim Jaejoong bersama sang kekasih, Jung Yunho. Ehm, maaf, maksudku bersama tunanganku, Jung Yunho. Bagaimana? Sangat romantis, bukan? Tapi, tolong jangan iri padaku. Kalian bisa meminta pasangan kalian melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan sekarang ini. Mudah, kan? Hohoho...

"Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong resmi bertunangan. Buang khayalanmu itu, hyung."

PRANG!

Sekarang kalian lihat potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang berserakan di lantai bagai cermin pecah? Ya, kalian tidak salah. Itu juga aku!

Sial! Dengan seenak jidat lebar Yoochun, Changmin merusak imajinasi tingkat tinggi yang kubangun dan menghancurkan kebahagiaanku dalam sekejap.

"Seharusnya kau memberi selamat pada Hankyung hyung dan Heechul noona dan bertepuk tangan seperti yang dilakukan tamu lain, hyung.", lanjut Changmin masih dengan nada mengejek seperti sebelumnya. Ah, tidak! Yang ini lebih sadis hingga aku ingin mengacak-acak wajahnya itu!

Sudah kubilang mengenai imajinasiku yang terlampau tinggi, kan? Aku tidak mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat para tamu disini, sungguh. Mungkin aku terlalu larut dalam khayalanku dan sangat berharap itu terjadi kepadaku. Dua orang di panggung itu adalah Hankyung hyung dan Heechul noona, mereka yang resmi bertunangan hari ini. Lagipula, di Korea Selatan belum melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis. Bodohnya kau, Kim Jaejoong.

"Silakan menikmati hidangan yang tersaji."

Setelah pengumuman dari MC acara tersebut, atensi para tamu tidak lagi tertuju pada panggung, beberapa dari mereka menuju meja-meja dimana hidangan tersaji di atasnya, ada pula yang menuju kedua mempelai untuk sekedar bercengkrama. Aku dan Changmin memutuskan menuju meja dimana Yoochun dan Junsu berada, meja yang disiapkan khusus oleh Heechul noona untuk kami dan Yunho. Meski sangat dekat dengan kedua mempelai, kurasa tidak perlu mengerubungi mereka saat ini, lagipula kami sudah bertemu mereka sebelum acara.

"Dimana Yunho hyung?", Yoochun bertanya padaku, tepat ketika aku dan Changmin menghampirinya dan Junsu.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "mungkin menerima tamu undangan." Sesungguhnya aku tidak tau, benar-benar tidak tau. Ia juga tak terlihat karena tamu undangan yang hadir cukup banyak. Yang kutau hanyalah bahwa Yunho diminta menjadi salah satu tim panitia acara pertunangan hari ini. Heechul hyung meminta Yunho secara khusus menangani tamu undangan sebelum kepergian Yunho untuk melanjutkan studi di Jepang.

"Hai, lama tidak bertemu."

Kami berempat menoleh, melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapa barusan. Sontak kami menatap malas kedua wanita yang datang menghampiri meja kami. Dua wanita yang bersekolah di _senior high school_ yang sama denganku, Yunho, Yoochun, dan Junsu. Mereka berjalan dengan anggun menjurus menjijikkan. Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengatakan ini, mereka sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan. Lihat saja keangkuhan yang tampak dari wajah mereka itu. Tsk, tak berubah.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau terlihat berbeda. Aku jadi sedikit pangling.", salah satu dari mereka kembali bersuara, nama wanita itu adalah Boa. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kenapa? Karena terlalu sering ditolak oleh Yunho, kau jadi memperhatikanku, begitu? Cih.

"Tak kusangka Yunho oppa membawa orang semacam ini. Apa bagusnya Jaejoong sih, Boa eonni?", nah, satu lagi wanita yang tak kalah menyebalkan ini namanya Seulgi. Ia sepupu Boa dan setingkat di bawah kami.

Cih, apa maksudnya 'semacam' ini? Kau kira kau sangat cantik? _Hell!_

"Lihat tubuhmu itu, Jaejoong-ssi. Otot-otot di lenganmu itu terlihat jelas di balik jas."

Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Boa-ssi. Setelah berhubungan intim untuk pertama kali, Yunho bilang aku sangat kurus. Jadi, aku melakukan olahraga rutin untuk melatih tubuhku. Kurasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ini.

" _Well,_ wajahmu tidak jelek-jelek betul. Tapi sadarlah, kau kira kau pantas disandingkan dengan Yunho oppa? Huh, lucu sekali."

"Hei, jaga ucapan kalian."

Aku menahan Junsu yang terlihat marah dan hendak pasang badan dengan kedua wanita itu, "biarkan saja.", kemudian aku kembali menoleh ke arah mereka dan memasang senyum terbaik yang kumiliki. Kata Yunho, senyumku ini sangat manis. Oke, abaikan soal itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujian kalian, nona-nona. Aku merasa tersanjung.", kataku berusaha tidak terprovokasi. Oh, ayolah. Bukankah mereka hanya memujiku dari tadi? Akan sangat tidak lucu jika aku mengamuk dan mengacaukan pertunangan Heechul noona. Lagipula aku tidak seberingas wanita-wanita di hadapanku ini.

Raut wajah kedua wanita itu sempat kusut dan kesal, tapi dengan cepat wajah iblis itu kembali lagi.

"Kalimat kami yang mana yang mengindikasikan pujian untuk dirimu, huh? Ternyata, selain jelek, kau juga bodoh."

"Benar, harusnya Yunho oppa bersama Ahra saja. Dia cantik dan sangat pintar."

"Apa yang Yunho lihat dari dirimu?"

Suara centil mereka terdengar seperti kaset rusak di telingaku. Mereka terus saja memprovokasiku dengan sindiran-sindiran yang benar-benar membuat hatiku panas. Apa mereka tidak diajarkan caranya sopan santun? Mulut mereka itu.. rasa-rasanya ingin kujejalkan makanan kucing.

"Kalau kau punya otak, harusnya kau menjauhi Yunho oppa. Itupun kalau kau punya."

Sungguh, aku tidak tahan lagi. Ingin sekali aku menumpahkan jus jeruk yang tersaji manis di atas meja ke gaun putih mereka. Biar bernoda gaun itu seperti noda di hati mereka. Tapi sebelum 'niat baikku' itu terlaksana, seseorang membalikkan badanku dan memelukku sangat erat hingga sedikit terasa sesak. Lengannya melingkari kepalaku hingga kedua telingaku tertutup dan dunia di sekitarku hening seketika. Kini aku berhadapan dengan dada bidangnya, tubuhnya berbalut kemeja putih dan jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Siapa orang ini? Aku merasa familiar dengan wangi tubuhnya, juga pakaian yang dikenakannya—aku menyeterika itu sore hari sebelum berangkat kesini. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahku terasa hangat. Mungkinkah.. Yunho?

Aku sudah tak merasa sesak, ia sedikit melonggarkan lengannya pada tubuhku, membuat jarak di antara kami. Kuangkat sedikit kepalaku. Menatap mata musang sang pelaku dengan kedua mata besarku, tatapan yang meneduhkan. Bibir hatinya melengkung membentuk senyuman, sangat tampan.

"Yunho ah."

Namun, senyum itu, tatapan mata itu, lenyap seketika saat ia memutus pandangan dan melihat ke belakang tubuhku.

"Sudah mengerti? Sekarang kalian menjauh dari kekasihku atau kupanggil _security_ untuk membantu kalian menuju pintu keluar?"

Aku berusaha berbalik, tapi Yunho menahan pundakku. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan tatapan mata yang mungkin bisa membunuh jika kau hidup di dunia fantasi. Kenapa? Aku ingin melihat reaksi kedua wanita itu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan menunggu Yunho kembali menatapku.

"Kau terpaksa mendengar mereka, maafkan aku."

Hah? Kenapa Yunho meminta maaf?

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin bergantian, "Aku titip Jaejoong. Maaf, aku sangat sibuk.", kemudian ia berlalu pergi setelah menepuk lenganku sekilas.

Hanya itu? Tiba-tiba datang memelukku dan sekarang pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Tanpa sadar aku memajukan bibirku, kesal. Yunho selalu saja berbuat seenaknya, huh!

Aku tak lagi melihat kedua wanita itu di sekitar kami. Tapi aku masih saja merasa diperhatikan, aku menoleh ke arah tiga temanku. Mereka tengah memperhatikanku dan memasang senyum aneh. Heh? Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Kau pasti senang, kan, Yunho hyung berkata begitu?", Yoochun bertanya seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya. Jadi karena itu mereka nampak tersenyum seperti _idiot?_

Aku tidak mengerti. Perkataan Yunho yang mana? Jangan-jangan ketika Yunho memelukku. Aku memang mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya, tapi tidak cukup jelas karena aku sibuk merasakan debaran jantungku. "Memang apa yang dikatakannya?", tanyaku. Aku jadi penasaran.

"Kau tidak dengar? Yasudah."

"Hei, beritahu aku."

"Tanyakan saja pada Yunho hyung."

Sial. Mereka menyembunyikannya dan sengaja membuatku penasaran. Aissh, kenapa aku tidak menanyakannya langsung tadi? Apa dia menghinaku, makanya dia tidak ingin aku mendengarnya? Ah, pasti begitu. Tapi jika benar, kedua wanita itu akan semakin mengolokku dan tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Lagipula, kalimat terakhirnya tadi terdengar seperti membelaku. Juga perlakuannya membuat aku merasa terlindungi. Aduh, yang mana yang benar?

"Jae hyung!", suara Changmin terdengar tepat di telingaku disertai tepukan mautnya di pundakku.

"Hei, kau mau cari ribut?"

"Kami dari tadi memanggilmu, tau. Lihatlah kesana."

Pandangan mataku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Changmin. Tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, terlihat Yunho yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa tamu undangan. Tapi matanya terus melihatku diikuti oleh tamu lain. Eoh? Apa mereka membicarakanku? Kuperbaiki penampilanku; merapikan rambut, mengusap jas untuk mengyingkirkan debu yang mungkin ada, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang kumiliki. Kalian tau kan tadi aku memasang wajah seram karena Changmin memukulku?

Yunho membalas senyumku dan orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut tersenyum kepadaku. Kulihat bibirnya bergerak-gerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia berbicara padaku? Keadaan disini sangat ramai, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Kuperhatikan gerak bibir itu dengan seksama.

'Saranghae.'

Senyumku semakin mengembang setelah berhasil membaca gerakannya. Yunho benar-benar mengatakan itu, kan? Kuharap aku tidak salah.

Aku jadi bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sanggupkah aku melepas kepergiannya ke Jepang?

Yunho ah, aku juga mencintaimu. Cepatlah kembali..

 **.**

 **E** to the **N** to the **D**

 **.**

 _ **Ahra memang cantik dan pintar. Tapi hanya Kim Jaejoong yang kubutuhkan untuk di sisiku seumur hidup.**_

.

.

.

Gimanaaa? Mengecewakan? Pastinya... tapi terima kasih yang teramat sangat bagi kalian yang udah baca FF ini, review, fav, bahkan follow. Saya sangat senang~

Balasan ripiu:

5351 : betulan sedih? Aduuh saya nggak maksud *slapped* disini jawabannya.. eh? Konflik? Dari chap awal hingga sekarang tidak terlihat konfliknya kah? Maaf ya karena ini ff ringan jadi saya nggak bikin konflik banget.. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Alisah MoyaMoya : andwaaae! nanti JJ sedih trus Changmin nggak punya adek eottokhae? :p Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

anjar913 : mereka tidak putus kan? ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

birin. rin : jangan gampar Yunnie please *kedipkedip* Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

enyak : sedalem 'itu' nya emak JJ nggak? *slapped* iya emak Jeje emang cuantiiix luar biasaaa \\\^o^/ betul sekali dirimu.. Yunho hot kalo posesif ke Jae :p Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Kaha : serius dirimu nangis? Aduuh saya nggak maksud *slapped* wuiih Yunho side? *mikirkeras hehe.. sudah apdeet :) Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

kriuks : bagaimana? Apa Yun posesif? Mereka komunikasi? Di GFF udah.. hehe.. Terima kasih dibilang bagus sama dikasi jempol, makasi juga reviewnya ^^

momo chan : iyaah, banyak yg bilang emak JJ kasihan.. hehe.. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

My jeje : sudah apdeet.. XD maaf nggak bisa cepeet.. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

nabratz : cinta dooong.. aduuh dirimu pintar sekali nebaknyaa.. ketahuan kan tuuh :p makasih saya dibilang keren *slapped* sudah apdeeet :) Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

QuinnessA : suka sama sayaaaa? O _ O makasiiih Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

shipper89 : sekarang Yun masih jahat kah menurutmu? Hehe. Sudah apdeet :p Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Shizuka Jung : kalo boleh jujur, saya nunggu review dari kamu.. hehe.. soalnya dirimu ngasi masukan masukan yang artinya memperhatikan tulisan saya. *geer* betulan netesin air mata? Aduuuh saya nggak maksud *slapped* semoga penantianmu nggak sia-sia hahaha *abaikan* Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Tatia : andwaaaee! Nanti JJ nggak bisa hamil :( hehe.. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

vichi. vhan : tapi Jeje tidak begitu. Pan dia cinta beeeuuud sama si beruang.. :p Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

vie. bocai : iyaaa.. saya juga seneng dirimu baca ff tak berfaedah ini *lapingus* Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

yjnokokoro : JJ nya kan yg koplak? Saya nggak, kan? *kedipkedipmata.. eh bodor bahasa apa tuh? Baru dengaer ^^V yunho POV? Hmmm... *mikirkeras hehe.. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah fav, follow, review, dan baca ff gaje ini..

Review :

 **5351 | anjar913 | AprilianyArdeta | aprilyarahmadani | birin. rin | cynthia | Guest | Joyersss | justfera02 | nabratz | Shipper89 | Shizuka Jung | Sugar day | vichi. vhan | Youleebitha | Alisah MoyaMoya | Gilang | Hiruzent. 1 | Joyersss | justfera02 | littlecupcake noona | nabratz | PURPLE-KIMlee | shipper89 | yjnokokoro**

Fav :

 **Alisah MoyaMoya | AprilianyArdeta | Bloody Angel From Hell | Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae | Chwangkyuh EviLBerry | HanaHanami69 | Himawari23 | JJorien | Joyersss | Jung Sister | LiZziE. YunJae. HaeHyuk | My jeje | Party Kim | Shawoll na Cassie | Sonia Jung | ThalTR9 | Yikyung | Youleebitha | YuDeer | anjar913 | aprilyarahmadani | aulia. wahidah | dbsktvxqthsk12 | depdeph | devil kyu | herojaejae | holepink | honey02 | kimcaewon27 | littlecupcake noona | narayejea | niixz. valerie. 5 | pearlshasha | runashine88 | serenade senja | shanzec | sugar day | teukie | vianashim | vichi. vhan | wuziper | zarayumeko |**

Follow :

 **Alisah MoyaMoya | Ami Yuzu | AprilianyArdeta | Cassie Cassiopeia YunJae | D2121 | HanaHanami69 | JJorien | Joyersss | Jung Sister | LiZziE. YunJae. HaeHyuk | MyBabyWonKyu | My jeje | Party Kim | Shawoll na Cassie | Shizuka Jung | Sonia Jung | ThalTR9 | TitaniumSP | Willow Aje Jung | Youleebitha | anjar913 | aulia. wahidah | ccsyaoran01 | clovery94 | dbsktvxqthsk12 | devil kyu | eleinadk | helviula | holepink | honey02 | justfera02 | kimcaewon27 | kim haena elfish | littlecupcake noona | lunabie | nabratz | narayejea | niixz. valerie. 5 | parkchanxx | pearlshasha | rulianaexotics | serenade senja | shanzec | sugar day | vianashim | vichi. vhan | wuziper |**

Sekian untuk FF Possessive ini..

Reader, adakah dari kalian yang baca FF Hard To Say I Love You? Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow ff itu. beberapa tidak dibalas reviewnya karena tidak terdaftar seabagai pengguna ffn..

Jadi saya sebutkan disini saja. Ehm, soal sequel. Saya tidak kepikiran ketika membuat ff itu, tapi jika ada ide, akan saya apdet ^^

Terima kasih kepada yang review :

 **meirah | Lawliet Jung | Nikeisha Faras | MyBabyWonkyu | cassienovia92 | wiendzbica732 | nabratz | vichi. vhan | yjnokokoro | Moistfla | Rsza | kimslovey | si94 | jealous | Hiruzent. 1 | Kim Jae Qua | JonginDO | debb | Youleebitha | Yikyung | shipper89 | 5351 | kim haena elfish | fiya. KH | birin. rin | guest1 | guest2 |**

fav :

 **meirah | Nikeisha Faras | MyBabyWonkyu | cassienovia92 | nabratz | vichi. vhan | Youleebitha | Yikyung | fiya. KH | CwangKyuh EvilBerry | Honeycomb119 | HyuieYunnie | Jung Sister | Saryeong | ccsyaoran01 | elleinadk | herojaejae | honey02 | pearlshasha | rulianaexotics | vianashim |**

follow :

 **MyBabyWonkyu | Nikeisha Faras | Yikyung | Youleebitha | | cassienovia92 | honey02 | pearlshasha | rulianaexotics | vianashim |**


End file.
